


Zwischen Regenbogenfarben und Blumenwiesenmelodien

by SkyeGraham



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 18,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeGraham/pseuds/SkyeGraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timothy Drake und Jason Todd verbindet eine Person: Batman. Beider Leben wurde durch finstere Momente im Kampf gegen das Verbrechen geprägt. Zum Glück gibt es Personen, die ihnen zur Seite stehen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Versäumnisse [Jason Todd/Kane]

 

Bruce Wayne tastete seine Wange ab, inspizierte den riesigen blauen Fleck, der sich dort ausbreitete mit einem missbilligen Blick.  
»Es ist nichts«, murmelte er vor sich hin, schlug Batmans Hand fort, ehe er von der Liege rutschte. Ihm tat alles weh und er wollte nur in sein Bett. Vorbei an Robin, den Alfred verarztete, schritt er die Treppenstufen aus der Höhle hinauf. Er hasste Gotham! Diesen Gestank, die Geräusche und die Menschen, die durch ihn hindurchschauten, als sei er ein Geist. Er gehörte nicht hierher, aber auch nirgendwo sonst hin. In dieser Welt gab es für ihn kein Heim, so schien es. Müde glitt er zwischen die Laken des Bettes mit dem fremden Duft, das seine Nase unaufhörlich reizte. Er hasste es. Das stete Jucken überall auf seiner Haut verursacht durch die Vielzahl fremder Stoffe. Robin lachte ihn deswegen aus, wann immer er einen Gelegenheit dazu fand. Bemerkungen, die er Bruce zuliebe schluckte. Er hasste den Neuen. Jason Todd weckte in ihm den Wunsch, das nächstbeste Messer zu nehmen und es dem Jungen in die Brust zu stoßen. Andauernd musste er sich davon abhalten, weil die Robins für Batman wichtig waren. Ein dynamisches Duo verlange nun einmal nach einer zweiten Person. Nur aus diesem Grund ließ er Jason Todd, den Sohn eines Verbrechers, am Leben. Er wollte Bruce nicht enttäuschen.  
Keine Regung verriet, dass er bemerkte, wie die Tür zu seinem Zimmer geöffnet wurde und jemand zu ihm ans Bett trat. Leise Schritte ... es war Jason, der zu ihm schlüpfte, seine Arme um ihn schlang und dessen Atem an seinem Nacken den leichten Gestank von Zigaretten hinterließ.  
»Ich hasse dich«, wisperte er gegen den Stoff des Kissens, während Jason den blauen Fleck berührte, den er zu verantworten hatte. Dieser Robin war so anders als Dick und er wusste nicht, wie er auf Dauer damit umgehen sollte. Dick war fort. Irgendwo als Nightwing unterwegs, weit entfernt von ihnen.  
»Es tut mir leid, aber du hast es verdient. Jedes Mal, wenn du mich mit diesem Blick anschaust, verdienst du es.«  
»Dafür kann ich nichts. Ich vermisse Dick und du bist ein schlechter Robin.«  
»Ich bin besser als er«, widersprach Jason wie erwartet, lachte jedoch dabei. Als er sich zu diesem Jungen mit dem großen Schnabel umdrehte, tätschelte er dessen angeschwollene Wange.  
»Niemals, Straßenjunge.«  
»Du wirst schon sehen, Mörderkind.«  
»Jason Todd, wenn du besser als Dick Grayson wirst, baue ich dir ein Denkmal.«  
»Versprich nichts, was du nicht halten kannst, Kane.«  
Er meinte es aber ernst. Zur Decke hinaufschauend, legte er sich auf den Rücken und malte sich im Kopf bereits aus, wie er es anstellen würde. Jason lehnte seinen Kopf an seine Schulter, wo er langsam einschlief. Er hasste diesen Robin. Für all die Wünsche, die er ihn ihm weckte. Gute wie Schlechte.

  
»Wie versprochen, ein Denkmal«, flüsterte er an den Lippen des ehemaligen Robins, der über die kaum definierbare Skulptur aus Eis schmunzelte. Er hob die blau gefrorenen Finger an seinen Mund, um sie zu wärmen.  
»Dabei bin ich immer noch ich. Nicht größer und besser als Dick.«  
»Aber du bist mein«, murmelte er, ihn an der Hand zur Eisfläche ziehend, wo er die Statue gebaut hatte. Weder er noch Jason hatte eine normale Kindheit genossen. Keiner von ihnen hatte die Möglichkeit alltägliche Dinge wie Eislaufen zu lernen. So war es nicht verwunderlich, dass sie nicht in der Lage waren, sich aufrecht zu halten. Kam einer ins Trudeln, zog er den anderen unweigerlich mit, sodass sie mehr über das Eis kullerten, anstatt anmutig darüber hinwegzugleiten.  
»Ich glaube, wir machen das falsch. Bei den Kindern sieht es so einfach aus«, bemerkte er kichernd am Ufer und hielt sich den Ellbogen. Er hatte gedacht, dass gerade sie mit ihrer Ausbildung so etwas Leichtes hinbekämen.  
»Versuchst du hier, ein Stück unserer Kindheit zurückzuholen?«  
»Ich bin nie Eislaufen gewesen«, erwiderte er und ignorierte den bitteren Nachgeschmack auf der Zunge, »ich habe noch nie Eiscreme gegessen oder Schneeengel gemacht. Ich war nie Schlittschuhlaufen oder Rodeln. Es gibt so viele Dinge, die ich nicht kenne.« Sachen, die für ihn zum Leben gehörten, seit er davon gelesen oder Alfred ihm erzählt hatte. Sein Leben war so falsch gelaufen, dass er das Gefühl hatte, eine Menge verpasst zu haben. Bei Jason war es ähnlich.  
Sie schauten beide auf die bläulich schimmernde Eisfläche zu ihren Füßen, ehe Jason aufstand und drauf trat.  
»Du willst ein normales Leben?«  
»Ein bisschen schadet nicht, oder?«  
Er ließ sich von seinem Robin, denn das war Jason für ihn, auf die Beine helfen. Schmiegte sich nur zu gern in dessen Arme, die ihn sicher aufrecht hielten.  
»Hört sich gut an.«


	2. Lovebite [Tim/Kon]

M‘gaan horchte ihn aus. Sie glaubte vielleicht, es würde es nicht merken, aber sie vergaß wohl, mit wem sie es zu tun hatte. Er war ein Robin.  
»Also, du und Conner?«  
Ja, er und Conner! Er fasste sich an den Hals, wo er den Knutschfleck mit der Hand bedeckte. Es kostete ihn Mühe, eine neutrale Miene zur Schau zu stellen. Natürlich hatte dessen Ex bemerkt, dass er sich die ganze Nacht über im Zimmer von Superboy aufgehalten hatte. »Was ist mit mir und ihm?«  
Eine unschuldige Frage, die ihr trotzdem die Röte in die Wangen trieb. Er konnte sich durchaus vorstellen, dass es schwer für sie war. Ihm ging es kaum besser, dass es von allen Mitgliedern ausgerechnet M‘gaan war, die von ihnen wusste.   
»Seid ihr ein Paar?«  
»Weil wir die Nacht miteinander verbracht haben?«  
»Eh, ja, schließlich … Conner würde niemals aus Spaß mit jemandem so zusammen sein.«  
Es passte ihm nicht, dass sie immer noch in dieser Art über ihren Exfreund sprach. Zu allem Übel hatte sie Recht, mit dem, was sie sagte. Conner ginge nicht mit einem Menschen aus, wenn er das Gefühl hätte, dass es nichts Ernsthaftes wäre. »Ich weiß nicht, was das ist, M‘gaan«, erklärte er, während er seine Sonnenbrille höher schob, »wir haben nicht darüber gesprochen.«  
Es war auf jeden Fall keine normale Freundschaft. Nicht mehr so wie zu Anfang, als er dem Team beigetreten war und sich langsam zum Anführer des Gamma Squads mauserte. Er hatte nie geplant, sich mit Superboy anzufreunden. Trotzdem war es passiert. Genauso wenig wollte er sich in Conner verlieben, und doch war es geschehen. Er hatte Conner auf jede erdenkliche Art erlebt, aber es hatte seine Gefühlen in keiner Weise abgeschwächt. Er konnte mit seinem wütendem Freund ebenso gut umgehen wie mit einem verspielten Superboy.  
Jetzt prangte Conners Knutschfleck auf seinem Hals und ihm tat nahezu jeder Muskel im Körper weh. Dennoch war er nicht sicher, wo sie standen. So war es ihm unmöglich M‘gaan so antworten, wie sie es erwartete. Er blieb am Strand stehen und schaute hinaus aufs Meer.  
»Ich weiß irgendwie nichts mehr.«

  
Mitten auf seinen Bett lag etwas Blaues. Schon als er die Tür zu seinem Zimmer öffnete, fiel es ihm sofort auf. Beim Näherkommen stellte es sich als Schokolade heraus. Cassie tat manchmal solche Dinge, um ihn aufzuheitern. Für ihn war die Süßigkeit sein persönliches Kryptonit. Ihm wurde nach dem Genuss immer dermaßen übel davon, dass er für ein paar Stunden beste Freundschaft mit der Toilettenschüssel schloss. Zu viele Nächte hatte er in unwürdiger Stellung und würgend verbracht, bis er dieses süße Zeug aus seinem Körper getrieben hatte. »Danke, Cassie, aber nein danke.«  
Er legte das Geschenk ins Schubfach des Beistelltisches. Später würde er es Beast Boy unterjubeln.   
Superboys Anwesenheit spürte er erst, als sein Freund direkt hinter ihm stand. Er fragte nicht, warum Conner nicht anklopfte, wie er es sonst immer tat. Superboy sah nicht so aus, als würde er darauf antworten.   
»Es ist nicht so schlimm, wie es aussieht«, meinte er, mit einer Hand den Knutschfleck bedeckend. Conner nahm sie sofort wieder weg, um sich sein Werk genauer anzusehen.  
»Ich habe es gar nicht bemerkt. Tim, es tut mir leid, warum hast du nichts gesagt?« »Weil es nichts zu sagen gibt. Es ist passiert und ganz ehrlich, mit tut alles außer dem Mal weh.« Sein Scherz brachte nicht die gewünschte Wirkung. Conner starrte ihn schockiert und wütend zugleich an. »Du hast Schmerzen?«   
»Natürlich. Ich bin ein Mensch. Zerbrechlicher.« Er kam nicht mehr dazu, Conner davon zu überzeugen, dass er ihm nicht böse war. Superboy erdrückte ihn fast in seiner Umarmung. »Tim! Verdammt, Tim, es tut mir leid.«  
»Du erdrückst mich.«  
»Tut mir leid!« Conner hielt ihn an den Schultern von sich, zitterte und schluckte mehrmals. Selbst ein gut gemeintes Tätscheln half nicht, ihn zu beruhigen.  
»Hey, es ist nicht so schlimm. Ich fühle mich nur nicht mehr so … gefestigt, um es so auszudrücken.«  
»Ich hab dir weh getan.«  
»Wenn du etwas dagegen tun möchtest, bringe mir eine Tablette und vielleicht Salbe. In einigen Tagen bin ich wieder okay.« Er legte sich ins Bett, als Conner geknickt genau das tat und schließlich unschlüssig vor ihm stehen blieb. »Legst du dich zu mir? Mehr als Halten ist aber nicht drin.« Einen Vorschlag, den sein Freund zu gern annahm. Sobald sie aneinander geschmiegt zwischen den Laken lagen, brachte er die Frage heraus, die ihm den ganzen Tag durch den Kopf ging: »Sind wir jetzt so was wie ein Paar?« Der Gedanke weckte ein flaues Gefühl in seinem Magen. Er wusste es nicht zu benennen, konnte jedoch ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.   
»Ich bin nicht sicher. Meine Welt ist zurzeit auf einige wenige Dinge beschränkt und du nimmst sehr viel Platz ein. Es ist mir, als denke ich nur noch an dich.«  
»Willst du denn mein Freund sein«, fragte er leise, bezwang das selige Lächeln, dass er am liebsten der ganzen Welt zeigen wollte. Conners Worte machten ihn verdammt glücklich.   
»Willst du meiner sein? Die Anderen werden mich bestimmt umbringen. Allen voran Dick und wer weiß, was dann noch übrig ist.«  
»Ich bin kein Kind mehr. Hast du Angst vor ihnen? Was sie sagen oder denken könnten?« Er hatte bei M‘gaan einen Vorgeschmack bekommen, der ziemlich bitter auf seiner Zunge lag. Allerdings musste er sich eingestehen, dass es wohl eher daran lag, dass er nicht wusste, wie Conner dazu stand. Er selbst hatte nur Bedenken, wenn er an Dick und Bruce dachte. Nightwing war der Meinung, als sein großer Bruder wäre es seine Aufgabe, ihn zu beschützen. Batman sorgte sich auf seine Weise. Er respektierte beide für ihr Verhalten und für den Zusammenhalt in der Bat-Familie. Es war jedoch an der Zeit für sie zu lernen, dass er seine eigenen Entscheidungen traf. Auf eine Antwort wartend schaute er Conner an.   
»Etwas. Wenn sie dich verletzen, weiß ich nicht, was ich tun würde.«  
»Wir beide wissen, dass du ihnen das Fell über die Ohren ziehst, wenn sie mich verletzten« ... was keinen von ihnen glücklich machen würde.  
»Vielleicht. Du wirst das verhindern, nicht wahr, Tim?« Er lächelte.  
»Natürlich.«  
Conner erwiderte das Lächeln, während er näher rückte.  
»Dann, Tim, wäre ich gern dein fester Freund.«


	3. Waffle [Jason Todd/Kane]

Er fuhr U-Bahn. Einfach so zum Spaß. Fühlte sich dabei als Teil der Gesellschaft und es gefiel ihm – irgendwie. Das Rattern über die Gleise hatte etwas Beruhigendes an sich. »Wird dir das nicht zu langweilig?«  
»Nein. Es ist eine Art Reise zu mir selbst«, erklärte er Tim Drake Wayne, während sie am Bahnhof auf Alfred warteten. Dabei eine Waffel zu essen, war eine vollkommen neue Erfahrung für ihn. Mit diesem weißen Staub auf dem Gebäck musste er sich noch anfreunden. Es schmeckte süß – mehr aber auch nicht. Komisch.  
»Das ist Puderzucker. Fein gemahlener Zucker. Du musst es nicht anschauen als würde es dich vergiften.«  
»Puderzucker«, wiederholte er leise, schaute Tim zu, wie dieser die Waffel in seiner Hand verspeiste. »Ich habe ziemlich viel verpasst.«  
»Du solltest weniger in der Bat-Höhle oder im Justice Tower rumhängen. Komm doch ab und zu mit, wenn das Team Freizeit miteinander verbringt.«  
Das war keine gute Idee. »Eure Mentoren sähen das nicht gern.«  
»Entweder gehörst du dazu oder nicht, Kane. Du kannst schlecht immer versteckt in der Dunkelheit vor dich hinvegetieren.«  
»Ich mag die Dunkelheit«, bemerkte er mit einem Lächeln, »da sieht mich niemand.«  
»Inkognito um jeden Preis? Deine Loyalität Bruce gegenüber in allen Ehren, aber findest du nicht, dass es zu weit geht? Du willst doch auch leben.«  
»Ich habe ein Leben. Es spielt sich nur nicht so ab wie eures.« Er stellte fest, dass dieses Puderzucker okay war, als er einen Bissen von der Waffel nahm. Diese Teigware war es ebenfalls.  
»Weißt du, nach über fünfzehn Jahren das erste Mal mit Gothams U-Bahn zu fahren, nenne ich nicht unbedingt leben. Und du schaust aus, als würdest du gerade eine Spinne essen.«  
»Das habe ich schon einmal. Muss sich nicht wiederholen.«  
»Krass«, erwiderte Tim mit einem Seitenblick, »und krank.«  
»So bin ich eben.«  
»Warum kommst du nicht zum Barbecue? Conner hat uns alle auf die Farm der Kents eingeladen.«  
Er wusste Tims nette Geste zu schätzen. Da gab es nur gewisse Probleme, die unweigerlich auf sie zukamen: Supermans Familie, Clark Kent selbst und die Tatsache, dass er schon einmal Cadmus Klon versucht hatte zu töten. Keine guten Voraussetzungen für ein friedliches Zusammensein beim Barbecue. »Ich passe. Es gibt noch etwas, was ich erledigen muss.«  
»Du klingst wie Bruce.«  
Er sah sich um, konnte nicht widersprechen.  
»Ja, manchmal.«

  
Als er in der Bat-Höhle Informationen über Barbecues einholte, weil er davon keine Vorstellungen hatte, horchte er auf. »Es ist unhöflich, ohne ein Klopfen einzutreten.«  
»Beim nächsten Mal benutze ich die Klingel«, spottete Jason Todd, während er aus den Schatten trat und den Bat-Computer mit erhobener Augenbraue betrachtete. »Wo ist Ersatzjunge?«  
»Ich weiß, es ist von dir zu viel verlangt, ihn beim Namen zu nennen, also belasse ich es bei einem: Was wolltest du noch einmal hier?«  
»Nichts. Das ist – war – mein Zuhause.«  
»Du hast mein ganzes Mitleid, Jason. Falls du mich entschuldigst, ich versuche herauszufinden, was so spaßig daran ist, eine halbe Kuh auf einen Grill zu schmeißen und ein verkohltes Stück Fleisch zu essen.«  
Jason lachte. »Oh Kane! Du willst doch nicht etwa neue Erfahrungen zu sammeln, um dich menschlich zu fühlen?«  
»Ich mag älter als hundertfünfzig sein, dennoch bin ich ein Mensch.«  
»R‘as sieht das sicher anders.«  
»R‘as«, er schnaubte abfällig und wandte sich zu Jason um. »Im Gegensatz zu meinem ehemaligen Mentor sehe ich mich nicht als Richter. Falls du glaubst, du seist ein Gott, nur, weil du in der Lazarus Grube geplantscht hast, irrst du dich.«  
»Ich sehe mich weder als Richter noch als Gott, Kane. Seien wir ehrlich: Du und ich, wir sind kein wirklicher Teil dieser Welt. Schatten der Vergangenheit. Ein Abziehbild derer, die wir einst waren.«  
Wenn Jason wüsste …  
Kane Fitzpatrick hatte in der Geschichte der Menschheit nie existiert. Im Gegensatz zum zweiten Robin, der Jason gewesen war und an den sich einige Menschen erinnerten, kannte niemand Kane. »Trauerst du deinem früheren Ich nach, Jason? Es wäre dein gutes Recht, nur mach nicht den Fehler, dich daran festzuklammern.« Er konnte die Schwierigkeiten, die es einem bereitete die eigene Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen, nachvollziehen. Es hatte auch für ihn eine Zeit gegeben, in der er sich an sie geklammert hatte, wie einen Strohhalm. Wenn er von Bruce eines gelernt hatte, dann, dass es zu leicht war, sich in ihr zu verlieren. Mutiger war es, den Blick in die Zukunft zu wagen. »Wusstest du, dass Waffeln mit Puderzucker gar nicht so schlecht schmecken?«  
»Waffeln mit Puderzucker? Hat Alfred die gemacht?«  
»Als mir Tim von ihnen erzählte, klang es alles andere als essbar. Darum habe ich denen am Bahnhof auch nicht über den Weg getraut.«  
»Geh Alfred bloß aus dem Weg, wenn er welche machen will. Sie sind grausam.«  
»Okay. Danke für die Warnung.« Er hob eine Augenbraue.  
»Noch etwas?«  
»Nein, ich geh besser, bevor Bruce auftaucht.«  
Nur machte Jason keine Anstalten zu verschwinden. Er kannte die Mitglieder der Bat-Familie gut genug, um zu wissen, dass dieser noch was auf dem Herzen hatte und nur nicht wusste, wie er es ansprechen sollte. Ein Verhalten, das Jason so gar nicht ähnlich sah.  
»Möchtest du mitkommen? Ich kenne da eine Linie, die einmal quer durch die Stadt fährt. Recht angenehm.«  
»Ist dir klar, wie schräg das klingt?«  
»Ja, aber es ist ein Schritt vorwärts. Einen, den wir zusammen gehen könnten. Falls du willst.«

  
Keiner von ihnen dürfte überraschter sein, dass sie tatsächlich nebeneinander am Bahnsteig standen und sich eine Waffel teilten.  
»Das ist wohl das Seltsamste, was ich je gemacht habe«, bemerkte Jason trocken, »aber das Zeug schmeckt.«  
»Es freut mich, dass du mir zustimmst.«  
»Du bist total durchgeknallt, Kane.«  
Schmunzelnd biss er in sein Teigstück. »Das weiß ich.«  
Es fühlte sich normaler an als alles, was er bisher getan hatte. Hier auf dem Bahnsteig stehen, wie ein gewöhnlicher Bürger dieser Stadt; auf einen Zug warten, den er ohne ein Ziel vor Augen betreten würde und sich einfach treiben lassen.  
»Wie lange fährst du schon aus Spaß U-Bahn?«  
»Eine Weile.«  
»Verstehe.«  
»Unglaublich, dass ich dieses Gespräch für nett halte«, wunderte er sich.  
»Unfassbar, dass ich mit dir ein solches führe.«


	4. Beistehen [Tim/Kon]

»Was schaust du immerzu in den Himmel?«  
Conners Frage beantwortete er mit einem Schulterzucken. Er hatte gedacht, dass Kane vielleicht auftauchte. Via Teleporter von Mount Justice oder mit einem Helikopter, den er sich ‚ausgeliehen‘ hatte. Seine Einladung war kein Scherz gewesen, aber er hätte wissen müssen, dass die Spannungen noch zu groß waren. »Ich halte nur Ausschau. Unwahrscheinlich, dass wir einen Regenbogen zu sehen bekommen, doch man weiß ja nie.«  
Der Himmel über Kansas war klar, erinnerten ihn an Conners Augen. Stutzend wandte er den Blick ab und sah zu Boden. Er dachte vielleicht ein bisschen zu oft an seinen Freund, jetzt, wo sie eine feste Beziehung führten.   
»Regenbogen, ja?« Als Conner sich neben ihn auf den Zaun der Farm setzte und ihn zweifelnd anschaute, wusste er, dass er durchschaut wurde.   
»Cassie hat dir von meinem Trip mit Kane erzählt, hm?«  
»Mir wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn du es mir gesagt hättest. Alle machen sich Sorgen, ich hab das Gefühl gleich durchzudrehen. Tim, von allen Verrückten auf diesem Planeten«, Conner hielt sich selbst davon ab, laut zu werden, indem er sich auf die Unterlippe biss. Es dauerte, bis er sich so weit beruhigt hatte, um wieder zu sprechen, aber er gab ihm die Zeit. »Warum dieser Assassin?«   
»Ich finde es schrecklich, dass er dich und Superman töten wollte. Das ist Vergangenheit. Superman hat ihm verziehen. Ich verstehe, warum du es nicht kannst, weil Vertrauen dich Überwindung kostet. Kane hat dich verraten.«  
Seitdem hatte Kane ihnen mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet. Er versuchte, sich dem Team wieder anzunähern. Ob Assassin oder nicht, Bruce würde sich nicht mehr auf Kane verlassen.   
»Es war seltsam, weißt du? Mit ihm am Bahnhof zu stehen und dabei zuschauen, wie er so etwas Simples wie eine Waffel beäugt als würde sie ihn gleich anspringen.« Er wurde das Bild nicht los. Das Gefühl, dass es unmöglich wahr sein konnte. Vor ihm hatte schließlich ein erwachsener Mann gestanden, der seit Jahrzehnten auf dieser Erde weilte und er hatte noch nie eine Waffel gegessen? Blinzelnd sah er in den blauen Himmel hinauf und fragte sich, wie oft Kane diesen wohl zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.  
»Kane tut mir bis zu einem gewissen Grad auf eine Art leid, Conner, genau wie Jason, weil sie keinen Einfluss auf ihr Leben hatten. Es wurde ihnen praktisch aus der Hand gerissen.«  
»Ich denke, ich weiß, was du meinst. Das bedeutet jedoch nicht, dass ich dich bei ihnen sehen will. Du bist dort nicht sicher.«  
»Das bin ich nur bei dir«, fragte er leichthin, unterdrückte ein Auflachen, als Conner errötete.   
»Schlimm, wenn ich das denke?«   
»Nein, Conner, aber du musst zugeben, dass es ironisch ist. Sie sind Menschen und du trägst Supermans Gene in dir. Von euch dreien bist du die größte Gefahr.«  
»Hast du Angst vor mir?« Conners Entsetzen machte ihn sprachlos und sauer.   
»Nein. Du solltest das wissen, schließlich hast du ein schärferes Gehör als jeder Mensch. Ich hoffe, es sagt dir gerade, wie wütend ich auf dich bin.«  
»Es tut mir leid. Sei bitte nicht beleidigt. Eigentlich wollten wir uns einen schönen Tag machen und ich vermassel es.«  
»Und warum? Ich habe Kane nur eingeladen.« Wie alle sehen konnten, tauchte er nicht auf. Kein Grund, sich derart aufzuführen, wenn ihn jemand nach seiner Meinung fragte, was eindeutig nicht der Fall war. Er musste mit Cassie ein Wörtchen wechseln, aber erst Conner.  
»Ich dachte, du hättest mir doch nicht verziehen, dass ich dich verletzt habe«, gab sein Freund beschämt zu, »und würdest es mir so heimzahlen oder was beweisen müssen.«  
»Als ich sagte, es wird wieder, meinte ich das so. Ich habe dich noch nie angelogen, Conner. Das werde ich auch zukünftig nicht tun. Etwas mehr Vertrauen wäre schön.«  
Er hätte nie gedacht, dass eine simple Einladung so viel Ärger hervorrufen würde. Hätte er es Conner nur vor Cassie erzählt, aber er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass seine Exfreundin so eine Tratschtante war. »Glaubst du, ich mag Kane auf die Art, wie ich dich mag? Ist das das eigentliche Problem?«  
»Ähm ...«  
»Weißt du, sollte ich je so empfinden, würden mir mehrere Leute den Hals umdrehen. Allen voran Jason.«  
»Wieso der«, fragte Conner vollkommen überrumpelt, was ihn zum Lachen brachte. Das Team war wohl ziemlich blind.  
»Weil die Beiden ... Nun, sie beanspruchen einander für sich selbst. Ich weiß nicht, was das genau heißen soll, aber wagte es jemand sich an Kane heranmachen, ist diese Person mausetot.« Wenn er eines über Jason sagen konnte, dann, dass er eifersüchtig war. Sei es die Rolle des Robin oder Bruces Aufmerksamkeit, sein Adoptivbruder gönnte anderen nichts, was ihm verwehrt worden war. Wenn Kane das Einzige war, was Jason Todd noch hatte, dann benahm er sich wie ein Hund mit seinem Knochen. »Nicht, dass ich das Schicksal je herausfordern würde.«  
»Oh. Das habe ich nicht gewusst.«  
»Ist nichts, was sie an die große Glocke hängen, weißt du. Als es anfing, war Jason immerhin dreizehn.« Oder noch jünger, er war sich nicht mehr sicher. Er sollte dringend etwas erklären, da Conner aussah, als würde er sich gleich übergeben.  
»Es ist nicht so, wie du es dir vorstellst. Sie hatten keine intime Beziehung, nicht auf die Art.«  
»Was dann?«  
»Nun, was war das zwischen uns, hm? Freundschaft? Kameradschaft? Außerdem, mein werter Klon, bist du wesentlich jünger als ich«, zog er ihn auf und sprang vom Zaun, um zu den anderen zu gehen. »Vielleicht sollte ich mir das mit uns noch einmal überlegen.«  
»Das tust du nicht!« Conner hielt ihn auf, schlang seine Arme um ihn. »Ich lass dich nämlich nie wieder los.«   
»Superboy hängt wie eine Klette an Robin«, schmunzelte er, »das dürfte weder Batman noch Superman gefallen.«   
»Sie würden begeistert sein, weil ich dich vor allem beschütze.«  
»Eher nicht, weil wir beide drauf gehen. Deine Arme sind nicht frei.«   
Conner löste sich von ihm und nahm stattdessen eine Hand in seine. »Besser?«  
»Perfekt, aber Batman und Superman wären immer noch dagegen, wenn du Dauergast in Gotham wirst.«  
Als sein Freund lächelte, musste er mit einstimmen. »Ab und zu würde mir reichen, andernfalls hast du schnell die Schnauze voll von mir.«  
Er würde Conners Gesellschaft genießen, ihn jedoch nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen wollen, weil er fern von Metropolis seine Pflichten vernachlässigte. Batman brauchte ja ebenso einen Robin, sonst funktionierte das mit dem dynamischen Duo nicht. »Fragst du dich manchmal, wie das in Zukunft gehen soll? Wir bringen uns ständig in Lebensgefahr und werden uns nicht so viel sehen wie gewöhnliche Paare. Was, wenn du die Nase von mir voll hast?«  
Als sie nur Freunde waren, hatte er sich nie darum gesorgt, welche Erwartungen Conner haben könnte. Es war nicht wichtig, wann oder wie oft sie sich sahen. Wenn sie beide in Mount Justice weilten, hatten sie abseits der Missionen viel Zeit miteinander verbracht. Er hatte bisher nicht nachgedacht, ob und was sich an ihrer Beziehung änderte. Conner schien keine genauen Pläne zu haben. Sein Freund blieb nur stehen und schaute gedankenverloren auf ihre Hände. »Darüber möchte ich nicht nachdenken, Tim, andernfalls komme ich vor Sorge um dich noch um. Lass uns sehen, wie es so läuft, ja? Erst einmal müssen wir es den anderen sagen, ansonsten … Weiß nicht, was die denken, wenn wir uns allein auf und davon machen.«   
Er war sich beinahe sicher, dass M‘gaan und Cassie das bereits hinter ihrem Rücken erledigt hatten. Warum sonst suchte keiner ihrer Kameraden sie? Sie waren jetzt schon länger weg. Zu lange jedenfalls, um sich nur schnell einen Snack aus der Küche zu holen. Eigentlich sollte er sich beschämt dafür entschuldigen, den Gastgeber so lange für sich zu beanspruchen. Es war Conners Barbecue. »Wir sollten wirklich zurückgehen. Die Party findet noch ohne uns statt.« Bei Barts Appetit blieb für sie nichts mehr übrig. Sein Aufschrei wurde von einem Kuss verschluckt, als Conner ihn hochhob und die Entfernung durch einen Sprung überwand. Weniger als zehn Meter, aber an der Art, wie sein Freund vor sich hin grinste, erkannte er, dass es reine Absicht war! Sie landeten direkt vor der Scheune, in der sich alle versammelt hatten. Auch ein Weg sich zu outen.  
»Perfekt.«  
»Du meinst wohl eher super.«  
»Leute, Tim ist mein Freund. Wenn einer von euch sich mit ihm anlegt, dann habt ihr mich an der Backe.«  
Eine klare Ansage, die ihn zum Erröten brachte und alle anderen sprachlos in ihre Richtung starren ließ. Selbst aus Barts Mund fiel ein Stück Brot zurück auf den Teller, so weit hatte er diesen aufgerissen.  
Den Blick in den Himmel gerichtet, ließ er sich von Conner auf den Boden stellen und kicherte hilflos. Diese Beziehung würde noch einige Überraschungen für ihn bereithalten. Er war neugierig, wohin es sie beide führte.  
»Irgendwelche Einwände?«  
»Nein«, antwortete er leise, »aber du wirst heute Nacht dafür büßen.«  
»Okay, wenn du es schaffst mich zu überrumpeln.«  
Oh, er würde sich schon etwas einfallen lassen.


	5. Blickwinkel [Jason Todd/Kane]

»Es ist rot!«  
Er trat auf die Bremse, lächelte den Fahrlehrer entschuldigend an, der zitternd auf seinen Sitz zurückwich. Mit dem Batmobil durch die Straßen zu fahren war irgendwie leichter. »Verzeihung!«  
»Mr Fitzpattrick, ehe ich wegen Ihnen einen Herzinfarkt bekomme, beenden wir den Fahrunterricht besser auf der Stelle.«  
»Natürlich«, murmelte er geknickt. Er konnte den Mann gut verstehen und stieg ohne Widerstand aus, um mit ihm die Plätze zu tauschen. Es war nicht so, dass er die Verkehrsregeln nicht kannte. Es schien daran zu liegen, dass er sich auf alles Mögliche konzentrierte und das Fahren als Nebensächlichkeit wahrnahm. Es fuhr sich praktisch von selbst. Gotham bei Tag war was ganz anderes als bei Nacht.   
»Ihnen viel Glück beim Erwerb des Führerscheins. Sie werden es brauchen«, stammelte der Fahrlehrer angesichts des finster blickenden Mannes, der bereits auf sie wartete. Er konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Jason flößte, ohne großes Gehabe, jedem Angst ein.  
»Sag bloß, der Rechenschieber hat dich runtergeputzt?«  
»Dir auch einen schönen Tag, Jason.«  
»Hmpf. Du hast gar nicht gesagt, dass du Fahrstunden nimmst.«  
»Hast du gefragt?«, entgegnete er mit erhobener Augenbraue. Seit Tagen hatten sie nicht miteinander gesprochen. Die Outlaws mussten irgendwo gegen das Böse kämpfen und dabei alles in Schutt und Asche legen.  
»Sorry, doch im All ist nichts mit Handyempfang.«   
»Versuch es mit Morsen. Dürfte nur einige Jahrzehnte dauern, bis es hier ankommt, aber hey, dann wissen wir wenigstens, was los ist ... war.«  
Er schnaubte und trat durchs Haupttor auf das Gelände von Wayne Manor. Die Outlaws hatte er gelernt, leidenschaftlich zu verabscheuen. Es war Bruce jahrelangem Einfluss auf ihn zuzuschreiben, dass er die Methoden dieser Gruppe nicht gut hieß. Ihre Folgen durfte er für die Liga schon des Öfteren dokumentieren.   
»Warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass du sauer bist?«, rief ihm Jason hinterher und er blieb in der Einfahrt stehen. War er wütend? Enttäuscht wohl eher, weil nichts klappte, wie er es sich vorgenommen hatte. Ein kleines bisschen Eifersucht spielte wohl auch eine Rolle, weil Jason im All herum düste, ohne an ihren Jahrestag zu denken. Der Tag, an dem sie sich das erste Mal in der Bathöhle gegenübergestanden hatten. Unwichtig geworden, wie es schien.  
»Musst du nicht irgendwo eine Stadt zerstören? Sachen in die Luft jagen? Aliens verprügeln?«  _Aliens vögeln_ , fügte er in Gedanken hinzu und knirschte dabei mit den Zähnen. Als keine Antwort kam, warf er einen Blick über die Schulter zurück. Kein Jason. »Was sonst!«

  
»Dir ist klar, dass man erst bei einer grünen Ampel aufs Gas tritt?«  
Dick zog ihn nur auf, was ihn nicht davon abhielt, diesen Möchtegernlehrer mit einem Löffel Erbsen zu bewerfen.  
»Master Kane«, entrüstete sich Alfred, doch er zuckte nur die Schultern. »Er hat angefangen.«  
»Vater?«  
»Schlag dir die Idee gleich aus dem Kopf und leg den Löffel hin.«  
Damian tat, wie Bruce es befahl. Alles andere als begeistert schob er seinen Teller zur Seite und schaute Dick dabei zu, wie dieser sich die Erbsen aus den Haaren pulte.  
»Du hast da noch was.«  
»Danke, Satansbraten.«  
»Entschuldigt, ich bin satt.«  
Den Teller in der Küche abgestellt, machte er sich auf dem Weg in die Höhle. Bruce würde ihm die Leviten lesen, sobald er mit Damian und Dick fertig war. Den potenziellen Hausarrest, für den er eigentlich längst zu alt war, holte er sich lieber später ab.  
»Schönen Jahrestag, Kane«, flüsterte er der einzelnen Kerze auf dem Schokomuffin zu, ehe er sie ausblies. Das Gebäck schlug er mit der flachen Hand platt. Seit Jahren hatte er nicht mehr daran gedacht, seine Wut in Form von Gewalt auszulassen und jetzt das. »Jason Todd!«  
Er wollte nicht neuerlich anfangen, diesen Robin mit einer Leidenschaft zu hassen, wie zu Beginn ihrer Zusammenarbeit. Er würde ihm nicht wünschen, die Sauerstoffzufuhr des Raumschiffs möge lecken und sie alle darin ersticken. Er erlaubte den Outlaws nicht, ihn wieder zu dem zu machen, was er einst war, auch wenn er nur für einen Moment wünschte, es gäbe etwas, womit er den Dreien Schmerzen zufügen könnte, wie sie noch nie welche empfunden hatten.   
»Ich räume gleich auf«, informierte er Bruce, dessen Schatten über ihm am Monitor des Computers aufragte. Nie war ihm unangenehmer gewesen, dass sein Retter ihn so sehen musste.  
»Ich hatte fast vergessen, dass Jason heute zum ersten Mal hier war.«  
»Du vergisst nie was. Du bist Batman, das wandelnde Archiv der Justice League.«  
»Es sieht dir nicht ähnlich, mich derart anzufauchen.«  
»Ich fauche nicht. Sehe ich aus wie Catwoman?«  
»Das meinte ich.«  
Er wischte brummend den Muffin von der Armatur des Computers und atmete tief durch. »Tut mir leid. Es ist einfach ein mieser Tag.«  
»Wie läuft deine Entdeckungsreise in den normalen Alltag eines Bürgers?«  
»Bis heute ganz okay. Der Fahrlehrer riet mir von weiteren Stunden ab.«  
»Wirklich? Wie das?«  
»Rote Ampel übersehen«, gestand er zerknirscht, obwohl er schwören könnte, dass Bruce nicht so unwissend war, wie er vorgab.  
»In der Innenstadt mit so einem Tempo, wie du es an den Tag legst, zu fahren, ist mehr als eine rote Ampel übersehen.«  
»Ha! Ich wusste, du bist längst im Bilde!« Er würde darauf wetten, dass Bruce gleich erklären würde, es sei sein Job, alles zu wissen.   
»Ich bin Batman«, sagte er stattdessen und wandte sich dem Computer zu. »Lass dir von diesem Rückschlag nicht allzu sehr die Laune verderben, Kane. Wie ich hörte, ist dein Ausflug zum Bahnhof gut verlaufen.«  
»Nur, weil Tim geduldig war. Woher hast du ... ach, warum frage ich.«  
»Übrigens hat Jason etwas in dein Zimmer gebracht, als er heute hier war. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was es war.«  
»Es gibt Dinge, die du nicht weißt? Ein Wunder«, lachte er, wurde dennoch misstrauisch, »du bist der schlimmste Vater der Welt.«  
»So?«  
»Sieh dir deine Söhne an, dann glaubst du es.«  
Er könnte mit ziemlicher Sicherheit behaupten, dass Bruce in diesem Moment lächelte, aber er schaute lieber nach, was in seinem Zimmer auf ihn wartete.

Er stellte fest, dass Alfred seine Sachen weggeräumt hatte, was er nicht ständig tun sollte. »Wie oft muss ich noch sagen, dass in fast jedem Kleidungsstück Fallen eingebaut sind?«  
Irgendwann lag der Butler vergiftet auf dem Boden. Es gab einen Grund, warum die Dinge im Raum verstreut herumlagen: Er wollte sie entschärfen. Von den kleinen Präsenten für unbefugtes Eintreten einmal abgesehen, die hier überall versteckt waren. Er war ganz schön paranoid …  
Sein Geschenk lag mitten auf dem Bett.  
»Ziemlich gewagt, Jason«, murmelte er und nahm die Schachtel, bevor er eine mit dem Fuß eine in die Matratze eingelassene Feder betätigte. Eine messerscharfe Klinge schoss von oben herab. »Wusste ich doch, dass ich dich irgendwo angebracht hatte.«  
Sollte das Zimmer je an einen Anderen gehen, wäre diese Person binnen von Sekunden tot. Seufzend legte er das Paket beiseite und machte sich daran, sein Spielzeug zu suchen. Konnte schließlich nicht so lange dauern … Menschen, die dem Durchschnitt entsprachen, bastelten sich kleine Verteidigungsanlagen, die Fort Knox glichen. Normale Leute machten sich darüber erst gar keine Gedanken. Sie lebten in den Tag hinein, ohne sich darum zu sorgen, vom Nächstbesten erstochen oder entführt zu werden. Was gäbe er dafür, so zu sein, dann müsste er nicht aufgespießt, wie ein Käfer auf dem Boden liegen.  
»Memo an mich: Merk dir, wo du was hintust.« An das Klingenarsenal hatte er gedacht, als er das Fenster öffnete. Ihm war nur die Stelle nicht mehr in den Sinn gekommen, wo sich der Auslöser befand. Es war Jahre her, seit er sie installiert hatte. Er lebte auch nicht ständig hier, dass er es so genau hätte sagen können. Ein klassischer Satz mit X. Passend zum gesamten Tag. Wer wollte schon in so einer Situation vorgefunden werden? Er zumindest nicht und trotzdem war er froh, dass sich jemand seiner annahm. »Jason.«  
Die Freude platzte wie eine Seifenblase. Er beäugte ihn misstrauisch, während Jason den Helm des Red Hood abnahm und ihn mit spöttisch erhobener Augenbraue betrachtete.  
»Eine Einladung?«  
»Komm doch her und finde es heraus.«  
»Sieht so dein normales Leben aus, Kane? Dich von deinen eigenen Waffen festnageln lassen?«  
Spott war er gewohnt, gerade dann, wenn es vom zweiten Robin kam und es machte ihm schon lange nichts mehr aus. »Nein, Fehlschläge gibt es ja immer, nicht wahr?«  
»Mit Sicherheit. Du siehst wirklich lustig aus, wie festgenagelt daliegst.«  
Jason zog die ersten Messer fort, grinste dabei süffisant.  
»So ungern ich dich teile, aber du bist mir lieber, wenn du dich bewegen kannst.«  
»Zu großzügig. Dir ist klar, dass ich dich heute gern umbringen möchte?«  
»Weil du glaubst, dass ich es vergessen habe?« Jason zuckte mit den Schultern, »ist doch eh bedeutungslos. Ich bin offiziell tot.«  
»Falls du es verschwitzt haben solltest: das bin ich ebenfalls. Seit mehr als hundert Jahren.«  
Wenn Jason nicht endlich lernte, die Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen, würde sie ihn zerstören. Mit den Outlaws glaubte er, die richtige Entscheidung nach gut einem Dutzend Falscher getroffen zu haben. Vielleicht war es so, vielleicht auch nicht.  
»Warum bist du hier?«  
»Weil Kori und Roy mich nicht mehr ertragen. Ich vermisse dich – oft.«  
»Aber du bist kaum in Gotham.«   
»Nur, weil Bruce mir verziehen hat und ich ihm … nach Jokers Attentat auf uns alle musste ich fort.«  
Er setzte sich auf und steckte einen Finger durch die Löcher in seinen Sachen, die die Klingen hinterlassen hatten. Von Jokers Angriff auf die gesamte Bat-Familie hatte er gehört, war jedoch nicht in Gotham gewesen und selbst wenn, hätte der verrückte Clown sein Augenmerk nie auf ihn gerichtet. »Jeder braucht nach so einem Erlebnis eine Auszeit.«  
»Nun bin ich wieder hier. Die Outlaws gibt es nicht mehr.«  
»Oh.«  
Damit hätte er nie gerechnet. »Das tut mir sehr leid«, log er mit gesenktem Blick. Er wollte so sehr grinsen, dass es wehtat, es unterdrücken zu müssen.  
»Von wegen. Ich weiß zwar nicht, was ich jetzt machen soll, aber … ach was soll‘s.«  
»Hm?«  
Er hielt überrascht inne, als er wieder auf dem Teppich lag und Jason sich über ihn beugte. Den Blick, mit dem er ihn bedachte, kannte er nur zu gut. Schmunzelnd schmiegte er seine Wange in Jasons Hand, als der seinen Kopf festhielt. »Schnurrst du gleich wie ein Kätzchen?«  
»Finde es doch heraus.«  
»Gehört das denn zu deinem Plan der Normalität?«  
»Alles eine Sache der Auslegung. Du schuldest mir was.«  
»Fünf Jahre warten? Da habe ich ja eine ziemlich große Schuldensammlung«, bemerkte Jason lachend, und sie wussten beide, dass es bedeutungslos war. Die Arme um den Rücken seines Rotkehlchens geschlungen, genoss er dessen Atem an seinem Hals. Je länger sie dort lagen, desto langsamer wurde er, bis er über das leise Schnarchen grinsen musste.  
»Für den Anfang normal genug.«


	6. Bedeutsam [Tim/Kon]

Bei Bruce Wayne hatte er stets das Gefühl, dass er von ihm nicht gemocht wurde. Jedes Mal, wenn er vor der Tür des riesigen Anwesens stand und der Butler ihm öffnete, schaute der Herr des Hauses mit einem Blick über Alfreds Schulter, bei dem ihm die Nackenhaare zu Berge standen. »Hallo, ist Tim da?«  
»Ihr habt euch doch verabredet«, bemerkte der Grund, warum er Wayne Manor mied, sarkastisch. Wenn Bruce Wayne unangenehm war, dann war dessen Sohn die Krönung. Jung und vorlaut – ganz anders als Tim in dessen Alter, aber … es kam ihm verflucht bekannt vor. Erinnerte ihn an den zweiten Robin. Er vermied eine Bemerkung, die wohl oder übel zu Ärger führen würde, weil Damian leicht reizbar war. Er durfte es sich nicht mit den Waynes, oder besser mit Bruce Wayne, verscherzen, wenn er weiterhin Zugang zu Gotham haben wollte. Es gab zum Glück noch den Butler, der ihn höflich und wohlwollend einließ. Ein Lächeln auf den Lippen schloss er die Tür hinter ihm, sobald er endlich einen Fuß nach vorn bewegte. Er mochte Alfred, weil der Mann ihm das Gefühl gab, dass er sich hier willkommen fühlen durfte. Selbst, wenn die Herrschaften anderer Meinung waren.  
»Tim! Conner ist da!«  
Immer wurde er nervös, wenn er Tims leichte Schritte hörte. Er konzentrierte sich auf den schnelleren Herzschlag seines Freundes und lächelte, als seiner sich dem anpasste. Tims Atmung änderte sich, wurde hektischer und er schluckte mehrmals. Sie wussten beide noch nicht damit umzugehen, wie sie sich vor der Familie verhalten sollten. Es war Tim, der für sie entschied. Besser so, denn ihm selbst schienen die Füße am Boden festzukleben. Wenn seine Umarmung einen Ticken zu stark ausfiel, warf ihn Bruce Wayne sicher raus. Er achtete also darauf, dass er sich im Griff hatte – mehr als sonst. Sie küssten sich nicht zur Begrüßung. Das war etwas, was sie vor den Anderen nicht taten. »Komm, ich möchte dir was zeigen!«  
»Oh, okay.«  
Besser sie verschwanden schnell aus dem Haus, ehe sie noch in einem Kreuzverhör landeten. Er traute es Bruce Wayne zu und drückte Tims Hand einmal, um dessen Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. »Die werden uns doch nicht beschatten«, fragte er leise, verstummte dann, weil er sich nicht sicher sein konnte, dass Batman es nicht bereits tat. Sein Tim lächelte, statt zu antworten, und führte ihn weiter den Pfad entlang. Was er an der Straße sah, gefiel ihm nicht. Unter einem Regenschirm, und es war sonnig, lächelte ihnen Kane zu und hinter ihm stand niemand geringeres als der ehemalige zweite Robin. Jason Todd. Er hatte den verstorbenen Jungen damals nicht einmal ohne Maske oder Sonnenbrille gesehen und auch nie Wert darauf gelegt.  
»Tim?«  
»Oh Jason, ich hab nicht gedacht ...«  
»Kann ich mir vorstellen. Ich bin seinetwegen hier«, verwies Jason mit dem Daumen auf Kane, der den Schirm etwas zurückschob, um in den Himmel zu sehen. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er behaupten, dass das kleine Großmaul, das der zweite Robin immer für ihn war, sein Revier markierte. Verstörender Gedanke.  
»Verzeihung, ich hätte erwähnen sollen, dass sich ein gewisser Jemand praktisch selbst einlud. Meine Schuld.«  
Kane schaute sie an, schmunzelte über etwas, das wohl nur für ihn ersichtlich war. »Guter Geschmack, Tim. Und das in so jungen Jahren.«  
Während Tim nach einer Antwort suchte und den ehemaligen Assassinen anstarrte, packte Jason eben diesem am Kragen. »Gehen wir.«  
»Ich folge«, frohlockte Kane säuselnd, ehe er sich aus Todds Griff wand. Den Schirm wieder über seinen Kopf haltend schritten sie nebeneinander her, aber er sah – weil er besser sehen konnte als ein normaler Mensch – dass Kane mit einem Lächeln die Augen schloss.  
»Ich … ist es okay für dich, Conner?«  
Ja. Nein. Um Gottes Willen, _nein_! »Denke schon, solange du mich nicht mit denen allein lässt.«  
»Versprochen. Du darfst mich nicht mit Jason allein lassen, ja?«  
»Niemals! Er hat versucht, dich umzubringen!« Beinahe wäre es dem Von-den-Toten-Auferstandenen auch gelungen. Er erinnerte sich für seinen Teil noch zu sehr an Tims Wunden. Am liebsten hätte er Todd eigenhändig umgebracht, aber Batman hatte es für eine Familienangelegenheit erklärt. Damit war das Team und sogar die Justice League außen vor gelassen. Bis auf Nightwing und Kane hatte sich niemand an der Suche beteiligen dürfen.  
»Conner? Ich sehe dir an, woran du denkst.«  
Er konzentrierte sich auf das hier und jetzt – sein Tim, gesund und munter. »Tut mir leid.«  
»Jason mag mich nicht, aber er gibt sich um Kanes Willen und sicher auch wegen Bruce Mühe. Ich kann ihn nicht wirklich dafür hassen, weißt du? Weil … es war nicht seine Schuld.«  
Sondern die des Jokers, schon klar, doch … Er schluckte seinen Einwand hinunter. Seufzend folgte er dem Paar die Straße entlang. »Dann gebe ich mir ebenfalls Mühe.«  
»Danke. Mehr verlange ich nicht.«

Er erinnerte sich gut daran, dass der zweite Robin einen leichten Schlaf hatte. Es war schlimmer ausgeprägt als bei Nightwing, als dieser noch Robin gewesen war. Wann immer sich jemand ihnen näherte, wachten sie in Kampfbereitschaft auf. Sie litten auch unter Albträumen. Nightwing hatte es als Übel erklärt, mit dem man leben musste, wenn man an Batmans Seite kämpfte. Sie trugen nicht nur körperliche Narben davon. Jason hatte er nie entspannt gesehen, außer wenn der Giftzwerg eine Zigarette rauchte, die ihm von Kane oder Bruce entzogen wurde. Jetzt schien es fast so als genoss der Typ die Ruhe im Park oder es lag am schlafenden Kane, der an seiner Schulter ruhte.  
»Äh ...«  
»Halt einfach die Klappe, Superblödmann.«  
»Jason!«  
»Ist doch wahr.«  
»Unter dem Blätterdach des Waldes ruhen seine Gebeine bis in alle Ewigkeit«, murmelte Kane. »Das wird auf deinem Grabstein stehen, wenn du nicht aufhörst, Jason.«  
»Hmpf.«  
Dies sollte zu den schlimmsten Dates gehören, die er und Tim je hatten. Das nächste Mal bestimmte er den Ort. Es würde weit weg vom ehemaligen Robin oder dem Assassinen sein. Zumindest hatte es ein Gutes: Tim schlief in seinen Armen in aller Öffentlichkeit. Keine Masken. Keine geheimen Identitäten. Nur Conner Kent und Tim Drake Wayne. Es fühlte sich toll an.

 


	7. Wiedersehen [JasonKane]

Der Tag, an dem sie Jasons Leichnam fanden, wurde zum Schlimmsten in seinem ganzen bisherigen Dasein. Er erinnerte sich an den Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch und geschmolzenem Metall. Den Körper des jungen Robin, der mit Quetschungen und Brüchen gezeichnet war. Sein mit Ruß bedecktes Gesicht …  
In diesem Moment wusste er nicht, ob er lieber schreien oder weinen sollte. Am Ende tat er nichts von beidem, außer den Toten an sich zu drücken. Im Stillen bat er um Verzeihung, während er dem Jungen durchs blutverklebte Haar strich.   
Sein Dolch steckte noch in der folgenden Nacht neben dem Kopf des Jokers in dessen Liege, als er sich zu ihm hinunterbeugte. Keine Furcht zeichnete sich im Gesicht des Clowns ab – nur dieses nie enden wollende Grinsen.   
»Hallo Hübscher, was ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?«  
Es wäre so einfach, dem Joker die Kehle durchzuschneiden oder ihn leiden zu lassen. Ihm nie gekannte Schmerzen bereiten, die ihn um Gnade wimmern ließen. Er verdiente den Tod wie kein anderer.   
Nur würde es Jason Todd nicht zurückbringen … und dieser Gedanke ließ ihn erzittern. Den Dolch wieder an sich genommen, verschmolz er mit der Dunkelheit der Zelle.  
»Nichts«, murmelte er, verließ Arkham unverrichteter Dinge.

Es gab kein Gefühl, das den Augenblick beschrieb, als er die Tür zu seiner Wohnung öffnete und einem Toten gegenüberzustehen. Nur, dass diese Person deutlich gealtert und gewachsen war, aber unverkennbar …  
»Jason?«  
Zu oft hatte er davon geträumt, sich in eben diesen geflüchtet, weit weg von Wayne Manor … den Erinnerungen, von denen die ganze Stadt voll war. Er hatte den Schmerz überlebt. Er würde auch diesen überleben, der sich wieder an die Oberfläche fraß. Wie eine Wunde, die nur zur Not bedeckt wurde, sich jedoch entzündete, weil die weitere Behandlung fehlte. Flüssiges Gift sickerte durch den Körper, infizierte alles. Man starb langsam und qualvoll. Ihm waren Qualen genauso bekannt wie das verlorene Glück. Eines, dass vor seinen Augen in Fleisch und Blut stand. Das gleiche Grinsen, wie damals schon vor all den Jahren zeigte, ehe es für immer von ihnen gegangen war.  
»Du bist tot.«  
»Ich war es. Jetzt bin ich zurück.«   
Auf der ganzen Welt gab es nur eine Methode, wieder zurück ins Leben zu kehren und R'as Al Ghul gehörte dafür in die Hölle.   
»Du hast nicht die geringste Ahnung ...«  
»Was ich durchgemacht habe«, raunte Jason und es schien wirklich wie früher zwischen ihnen zu sein, wäre da nicht das stete Zittern in seinen Gliedern. Er schloss die Augen, als sein Robin auf ihn zutrat. »Angst?«  
»Ja.« Denn all die Gefühle, die er all die Jahre verschlossen hielt, brachen über ihn ein. Was das bedeutete, wusste er nur zu gut. Er begann wieder zu leben – richtig zu leben. Und sollte das Schicksal wieder zuschlagen … dann war dieser Schmerz nichts im Vergleich zum Kommenden.   
»Große Angst.«

 

Trotzdem ließ er ihn herein. Mit zitternden Händen, die sich nach Halt suchend, um die Lehne des nächstbesten Stuhles schlossen. Ohne seinen Gast anzusehen, lehnte er seine Stirn an dessen Brust – atmete den Duft nach Leder ein.   
»Warum bist du zurückgekommen? Nicht ins Leben, sondern nach Gotham.«  
»Weil ich hier noch etwas erledigen muss.«  
Mehr sagte Jason nicht, aber er ließ Taten sprechen, wie er es immer schon getan hatte. Früher hätte er den vorwitzigen Versuch des Robin mit einem lachenden und einem weinenden Auge abgewehrt. Das war jetzt über vier Jahre her. Jason war alt genug – allein der Gedanke daran schnürte ihm die Luft ab.   
»Ich wollte den Joker töten.« Er brauchte Abstand, auf mehreren Ebenen. Umso besser, dass Jason von ihm abrückte und ihn einfach nur ansah. Zwei weitere Schritte rückwärts ins Wohnzimmer gesetzt, verschmolz er mit der Dunkelheit in diesem Raum. Sie bot ihm Schutz, ob vor sich oder anderen.   
»Du versteckst dich nicht vor mir, Kane. Diesmal nicht.«  
Sämtliche Lichtschalter drückte der Wiederkehrer aus dem Totenreich, an denen er vorbeikam. Kein Entkommen.  
»Als würdest du mich nicht finden, kleines Rotkehlchen.«  
Er ließ sich einfangen. Lächelte müde, suchte Halt und fand ihn auch an jenem Ort, den er für immer für verloren galt.   
»Du wirst ihn aufsuchen. Bruce.«  
»Unter anderem ja.«  
Die Augen fest geschlossen atmete er ein und wieder aus.   
»Ich verstehe.«  
»Wartest du auf mich«, fragte er leise. Darauf gab es nur eine Antwort.  
»Natürlich.«


	8. Verzwickt [TimKon]

Er gab gern zu, dass er dem toten Robin nicht nachtrauerte. Für ihn war dieser Bengel nie ein Mitglied gewesen – nur ein Störenfried. Nightwings Nachricht über einen neuen Partner an Batmans Seite interessierte ihn kaum. Dann gab es eben einen Nachfolger. Warum musste man über diesen diskutieren, wie M'gaan und Zatanna es taten? Seine Zeit wusste er besser zu nutzen, indem er herausfand, ob es wirklich keine Hoffnung darauf gab, dass er seine kryptonischen Kräfte von allein an die Oberfläche holen konnte …   
Ihn wunderte es daher nicht, dass sich seine Freunde versammelt hatten. Dass er mehr Herzen schlagen hörte, als eigentlich anwesend sein dürften, ließ ihn innehalten. An Nightwings Seite stand ein Junge im Robinkostüm. Anders als dessen Vorgänger drang ihm nicht der Gestank nach Zigaretten in die Nase. Die Haare standen ihm nicht in alle Richtungen ab und da war auch kein überhebliches Grinsen.   
»Ah, Superboy, darf ich dir Robin vorstellen? Robin, das ist ...«  
»Superboy. Halbkryptonier. Supermans Klon«, unterbrach der Neue Nightwings Vorstellung und verstummte mit einem kleinen Lächeln, »entschuldige, ich bin irgendwie nervös.«  
»Aha.« Er wusste nicht, was er von dem Kleinen halten sollte, aber von ihm nicht als Halbidioten betitelt zu werden, der nur Muskeln hatte … das war eine Verbesserung.   
»Nun, ich hab gehört, dass du ziemlich stark bist. Darf ich das bei Gelegenheit mal sehen?«  
Um sich darüber lustig zu machen, dass er in der Tat nichts anderes aufzuweisen hatte? Auf gar keinen Fall, aber Nightwing stieß ihn mit dem Ellbogen in die Rippen. Wenn er dem Neuzugang jetzt eine Abfuhr erteilte, würde es zu einer späteren Diskussion führen.  
»Klar«, antwortete er nur, »wann immer du willst.«  
Zu seiner Überraschung zeigte sich der neue Robin erfreut, bevor er sein Pokerface wieder aufsetzte.   
»Vielen Dank«, erwiderte er trocken.  
Aus Prinzip dachte er nicht darüber nach, warum Batmans Partner das taten, was sie eben so machten. Sie waren seltsam, genau wie ihr Lehrer. Als Nightwing und er wieder zur Gruppe zurückkehrten, schaute ihn der Neue über die Schulter hinweg an. Nur kurz, weil er sich schnell wieder abwandte.   
»Wo holt Batman die nur her«, fragte er Wolf, der nur schnaubte.

  
»Ich kann nicht fliegen oder besitze den Hitzestrahl«, informierte er Robin beim Training, »kann nur hart zuschlagen.«   
Was er auch unter Beweis stellte, als er einen Felsen spaltete. Nichts Außergewöhnliches wie er fand, aber so wie Robin die beiden Hälften des Felsens inspizierte und um sein Pokerface bemüht war, lächelte er etwas. Das hatte er seit der Trennung von M'gaan nicht mehr getan.  
»Wirklich beeindruckend.«  
»Du hast das Original noch nicht gesehen, oder?«  
»Nur über den Computer in der Bat-Höhle. Ich denke auch nicht, dass ich deine Fähigkeiten weniger beeindruckend fände, wenn ich Superman bereits in Aktion gesehen hätte.«  
»Du bist komisch«, rutschte es ihm heraus, bevor er sich davon abhalten konnte. Mit zusammengepressten Lippen murmelte er sofort eine Entschuldigung. Der Robin schaute ihn nur an, hatte wahrscheinlich gar nichts gehört, bis seine Lippen zuckten. Für eine Sekunde sah es aus , als wollte er lachen, aber dann riss er sich zusammen. Starr auf einen Punkt auf der Erde schauend schürzte er die Lippen.  
»Wie hoch kannst du springen? Das heißt: kann ich das auch mal sehen?«   
Er wusste nicht, was so toll daran sein sollte, einem Klon beim Springen zusehen zu wollen, aber er zuckte nur die Schultern.  
»Klar.«  
Es war leicht, sich vom Boden abzustemmen und für einen Moment die Schwerelosigkeit genießen zu können, bevor er sich auf die Landung konzentrieren musste. Ansonsten brachte er Robin in Gefahr und er wusste, dass ein Zusammenprall mit ihm, den Neuling mehr als nur ein paar Prellungen bescheren würde.   
»Erstaunlich.«   
Verhörte er sich, oder klang der Junge ehrfürchtig? Die Stirn gerunzelt, landete er vor ihm auf dem Boden.  
»Verarschst du mich?«   
»Was? Nein!«  
»Hör mal, das hat dein Vorgänger schon genug getan. Ich brauch so was nicht von noch einem Robin.«   
»T-tut mir leid. Ich schwöre, dass ich mich nicht über dich lustig mache.«  
Als würde er darauf was geben …  
»Ihr Robins seid doch gut im Lügen.«   
»Das tue ich nicht, Superboy. Ich weiß nicht, was Ja... mein Vorgänger getan hat, aber ich bin nicht so und ich will auch nicht für ihn gehalten werden.«   
Eine Entschuldigung kam von den Lippen des Robin, bevor er sich auf dem Weg zurück zu den anderen machte. Er hatte den Neuzugang verletzt. Das sah er an dessen hängenden Schultern. Er wusste nur nicht, wie er das gerade biegen sollte.

Beim zweiten Robin war es einfacher gewesen, sich zu entschuldigen. Man tat es einfach nicht. Der Typ brauchte nach seinen eigenen Worten auch keine vom Team. Er war ja so viel besser als der Rest der Welt gewesen.   
Wenn er vor der Tür zum Zimmer stand, erinnerte er sich zu gut an die vorlaute Klappe des Bewohners. Als er anklopfte, erwartete er bereits eine Kampfansage, aber da kam keine. Der zweite Robin war schließlich tot.   
Der jetzige Robin öffnete die Tür und nestelte an seiner Maske, die ihm von der Nase rutschte. Ungeschick passte zu keinem Robin, aber der Fluch aus dem Mund des Dritten klang in seinen Ohren irgendwie … er wusste kein Wort dafür. Aber für den Stromschlag, den er bekam, als er sich beim Bücken nach der Maske vom Robin zuzog, kannte er eines: kitzelte.   
»Danke«, murmelte der Robin mit geschlossenen Augen, während er blind nach der Maske tastete, »kannst du sie mir bitte geben?«   
Es wäre nicht schlimm, wenn er die Augenfarbe sehen würde. Geheimidentität hin oder her, bei der Batman ohnehin etwas übertrieb – er wusste, wie man schwieg. Trotzdem setzte er dem Robin die Maske ohne eine Bemerkung auf. Sichtlich erleichtert seufzte sein Gegenüber.  
»Ich muss mich mehr konzentrieren. So was sollte mir eigentlich nicht passieren.«  
»Weil es im Kampf richtig blöde wäre, wenn dein Gegner dein Gesicht sieht?«  
»Es ist wichtig, dass ich unerkannt bleibe«, erwiderte der Robin, »sonst gibt es Probleme.«  
Womit nicht die mit Batman gemeint waren. So viel verstand er auch ohne Worte in die Richtung.   
»Also, ich wollte mich entschuldigen. Dich mit dem zweiten Robin zu vergleichen … das war nicht fair von mir.«  
»Ich bin nicht wie er. Es wäre begrüßenswert, wenn ich – ich weiß, dass es schwer wird – wie ich bin wahr genommen werde.«  
»Verstehe. Daran werde ich mich halten.«  
»Danke, das würde helfen.«  
Wieder lächelte der Robin, so ganz anders als seine Vorgänger und öffnete die Tür weiter.  
»Ähm, magst du reinkommen? Ich ...«  
Er war noch nie im Zimmer eines Robins gewesen. Selbst, als Dick noch einer war. Die Einladung musste er erst mal verdauen, was anders ankam als gedacht. Sich räuspernd bemühte sich der Robin um ein ernstes Gesicht.  
»Tut mir leid. Ich … also … gute Nacht, Superboy.«   
Die Tür schloss der Junge hinter sich, dass er sie nur anblinzeln konnte.  
»Mein Name ist Conner«, raunte er benommen und wusste nicht recht, warum diese Abfuhr ihn so sehr traf.

»Achtung Eidechse«, bemerkte M'gaan, aber er hörte ihr nicht zu, »und noch eine. Conner!«  
Wieder trat er auf eine, was ein hässliches Geräusch unter seinen Sohlen machte. Er schaute hinunter und verzog das Gesicht.  
»Meine Lieblings-Boots.«   
»Du bist eindeutig nicht hier.« Sie ging zwei Schritte weiter, bevor sie sich umdrehte. »Hallo, M'gaan, ich bin es, oder? Dass wir nicht mehr zusammen sind ...«  
»Was?« Er hatte ihr nicht zugehört.   
»Conner, ist alles okay?«  
Mit der Ausnahme, dass er sich wie ein Vollidiot fühlte und auch aufführte …   
»Weiß nicht.«   
»Du weißt, dass du mit mir reden kannst?«  
»Ja, aber das gibt sich wieder, denke ich.«   
Er hoffte es zumindest, denn dieser Zustand nervte ihn etwas. Noch mehr, seit er das Gefühl hatte, dass es da Signale geben könnte, die er vielleicht missverstand. Einfach einen der Anderen fragen, ob sie ihm weiterhalfen, ging auch nicht. Nightwing würde ihm das Fell gerben oder sich beim Versuch dabei wehtun. Zu Aqualad hatte er keinen guten Draht und mit Wally würde er nicht mal reden, selbst wenn der Speedster der letzte Mensch auf Erden war.   
Ihm blieb nur Superman oder die Familie Kent, wobei er von seinem Mentor wusste, dass ihn der Schlag treffen würde.  
»Ich muss los, M'gaan. Metropolis wartet.«

Die Stadt wartete immer darauf, gerettet zu werden. Clark Kent tat dasselbe, während er für die Tageszeitung als Redakteur arbeitete.   
»Conner? Gibt es ein Problem?«  
»Jein, können wir reden? Nicht hier.«  
Es hatte Monate gedauert, bis Superman ihn so weit an sich heranließ, dass sie so was wie Partner geworden waren. Er war froh, dass sie diese Hürde mit dem Klondasein und der menschlichen Hälfte seiner DNA genommen hatten. Mit ihm über seine Probleme reden, stellte sie beide dennoch vor Herausforderungen.  
»Also, was gibt es?«  
Sie saßen in Clarks Lieblingsdiner und er rührte in seinem Kakao, bis er den Blick hob.  
»Ich … fühltest du dich schon mal zu jemandem hingezogen?«   
»Reden wir jetzt über Beziehungen? Öhm, ich weiß nicht, ob ich der richtige Ansprechpartner bin, Conner.«  
»Weil du seit Jahren Lois hinterherläufst?«  
»Das war jetzt nicht nett«, bemerkte sein Mentor, »du hast also wieder jemanden? Nach M'gaan also ein Mensch?«   
»Ich weiß nicht. Es ist anders als bei ihr.«  
Vielleicht nur, weil er älter geworden war. Hatte Erfahrungen gesammelt und sollte es doch besser einschätzen können. Niemand hatte ihm aber gesagt, wie es war, wenn man sich zu jemandem vom gleichen  Geschlecht hingezogen fühlte.   
»Weißt du … es ist nicht so einfach zu erklären. Die Person ist kein Mädchen, okay?«   
»Kein Mädchen«, wiederholte Clark, während er ein Gesicht zog, als versuchte er alle Aliens durchzugehen, die keine Geschlechter in dem Sinne besaßen. Dieses Gespräch würde sehr peinlich für sie beide werden.  
»Ja, es ist ein – also ein Junge. Etwas jünger als ich, wenn wir nach meinem Ausweis gehen.«  
»Oh. Oh.«  
»Ja, genau.«  
Endlich fiel bei Clark der Groschen so sehr, dass ihm die Worte fehlten. Er starrte nur seine Tasse an, während er mit den Fingerspitzen auf die Tischplatte tippte.  
»Darf ich fragen, wer es ist?«  
»Sicher, aber erwarte keine Antwort von mir.«  
»Du verheimlichst mir was?«  
Das würde er niemandem anvertrauen, bevor er sich seiner selbst nicht sicher war und außerdem sollte es zuvor Robin erfahren. Ehe Clark es Batman erzählte und dieser ihm eine Lektion erteilte, die er nie wieder vergaß.   
»Es gibt Dinge, die ich auch über dich nicht weiß. Sorry, dass ich dich von der Arbeit abhalte.«  
»Conner, warte. Ich weiß, ich hab es nicht so gut drauf als Mentor, aber ich gebe mir Mühe. Dir kann ich dabei aber nicht helfen, tut mir leid.«  
Er hatte es von Anfang an gewusst.  
»Musste es trotzdem jemandem erzählen. Danke fürs Zuhören.«

Darin war auch Robin besonders gut. Er saß an seinem Labtop und arbeitete irgendwas aus, von dem nur er was verstand – oder Nightwing. Es wurde an der Zeit, dass er seinen Namen erfuhr. Dicks kannte er auch, was ewig gedauert hatte. Robins und ihre Geheimnisse …  
»Mein Name ist Conner. Conner Kent.«  
Robins Finger hielten auf der Tastatur inne und er schaute auf. Überraschung oder Unbehagen, eines von beiden spiegelte sich in dessen Miene wieder.   
»Eine Gemeinsamkeit mit Supermans Geheimidentität. Interessant.«  
So wie dem Gras beim Wachsen zuzuschauen.  
»Ich weiß, ihr sollt eure Namen nicht preisgeben, aber ...«  
»Du möchtest ihn gern erfahren?«   
»Äh ...«  
Robin lächelte. Zum Glück hatte er es aufgegeben, immer dieses ernste Gesicht zur Schau zu stellen. Überraschend, dass er auch seine Sonnenbrille abnahm, was er sicher nur tat, weil niemand anderes im Stützpunkt war. Alle ausgeflogen, um zu feiern.   
»Also Conner Kent, ich bin Timothy Drake. Du darfst mich Tim nennen.«  
Er hatte geahnt, dass Tim blaue Augen besaß. Taten irgendwie alle Robins. Aber er war der Erste, der sie von diesem hier sah. Ein Privileg.   
»Conner? Du starrst mich an.«  
Nein, das tat er nicht. Er blinzelte. Mehrmals.   
Tim lachte in sich hinein und legte den Laptop beiseite, bevor er ihn betrachtete. Wenn er eines wusste, dann das Interesse einer Person zu ihm einzuschätzen. Es war der gleiche Blick, mit dem Tim ihn bedachte, den auch M'gaan ihn immer geschenkt hatte. Vollkommene Aufmerksamkeit.   
»Wollen wir Freunde sein?«   
»W-was?«  
»Du weißt schon 'Freunde'. Buddys, und so.«  
»Oh, klar.«  
Wieder lächelte Tim. Er wollte es festhalten und immer anschauen – in unbeobachteten Momenten.   
»Gut, dann sind wir jetzt Freunde.«

Obwohl sie das waren, erzählte Tim ihm nichts von Cassie. Er musste es nach dem Tod von Wally im Watch Tower mit eigenen Augen sehen. Wie sie vor dem Denkmal des zweiten Robin Händchen hielten. Hinter dem Rücken, sodass es keiner sah.   
Er fühlte sich verraten, obwohl er kein Recht dazu hatte. M'gaan erlebte ihn wütend, kommunizierte mit ihm per Gedankenübertragung, bis er sie praktisch aus seinen Gedanken schmiss. Kurz darauf auch aus seinem Leben und er lag nur noch in seinem Bett oder trainierte bis zum Umfallen. Wenn Tim zu ihm kam, um mit ihm gemeinsam Filme anzuschauen, zählte er die Minuten. Es wäre nicht sein Tim, wenn der seine Abwesenheit nicht bemerkte.  
»Alles okay, Conner?«  
»Du und Cassie, also«, raunte er mit Blick auf die Wand hinter dem Robin, sodass er Tims Gesicht gar nicht erst sehen musste. Er hörte es an seinem Herzschlag, wie es schneller schlug.   
»Conner ...«  
»Ich dachte, wir sind Freunde.«  
»Das sind wir auch. Cassie, nun, es ist noch zu früh, um etwas Genaueres zu sagen.«  
»Soll heißen?«  
»Weiß ich nicht«, seufzte Tim, ehe er sich zu ihm in die Kissen zurücklehnte, »ich wünsche mir, dass es was wird. Das Leben ist zu kurz.«  
Schon, aber konnte er es sich nicht trotzdem mit ihm wünschen …

  
Er dachte, es könnte nicht schlimmer sein als sich wie diese Eidechsen zu fühlen, die er zertreten hatte. Allerdings hatte er sich geirrt. Mit dem Auftauchen des tot geglaubten Jason Todd änderte sich eine Menge. Erst tauchte dieser Typ im neuen Mount Justice auf und verprügelte Tim fast zu Tode, dann machte Cassie Schluss. Freunde ließen sich nicht im Stich, also saß er an Tims Bett, wenn niemand anderes es tat. Es war besser so, sonst würde er sich auf die Suche nach dem ehemaligen Robin machen. Das war Tabu. Nightwing und der Assassine Kane kümmerten sich um ihn.  
»Es geht mir besser, Conner. Du kannst mir nicht die ganze Zeit beim Schlafen zusehen. Dir wird doch auch langweilig.«  
Er wollte nicht sagen, dass ihm das nicht passieren würde. Viel zu sehr sorgte er sich um Tim. Die Verletzungen waren zahlreich. Er hoffte wie die Anderen, dass sie schnell verheilten.  
»Ich bleibe.«  
»Okay. Dich kann ich sowieso nicht wegbewegen.«  
Tim schlief wieder ein. Er wachte über den Verletzten.  
»Ich liebe dich eben.«   
Ungehört hingen die Worte in der Luft und er fand es schlichtweg scheiße. Er durfte sich nicht an der Suche nach Jason Todd beteiligen. Superman ließ ihn in diesem Zustand nicht in Metropolis helfen. Je länger er hier saß, und er würde es für Tim eine Ewigkeit tun, desto mehr wurde ihm klar, dass er diesen Drahtseilakt zwischen ihnen nicht lange machen konnte.

»Du kannst alleine laufen«, bemerkte er halb lächelnd, während er Tim bei den ersten Gehversuchen ohne Krücken beobachtete. Der Robin hielt sich aufrecht, schmunzelte über etwas.  
»Ich gebe mir Mühe. Hilfst du mir zurück zum Bett? Das schaffe ich nicht mehr, glaub ich.«   
Körperkontakt hatte er, so weit ihm möglich war, vermieden. Wenn Tim sein Zögern bemerkte, fragte er nicht nach dem Grund. Er hoffte jedenfalls, dass es ihm entging.   
»Klar.«  
Er stützte Tim nur mit einer Hand im Rücken. Ehe sein Freund einen Schritt machte, schaute er ihn über die Schulter an.  
»Conner, sagst du mir, was los ist?«  
»Nichts ist los. Außer, dass Nightwing und der Assassine den Übeltäter nicht finden können«, stieß er hervor. Wütend auf sich, Batman und die ganze Welt, weil Jason Todd wieder aufgekreuzt war.   
»Verstehe. Du wärst auch lieber im Suchteam, oder?«  
»Ja. Nein. Ich bin lieber hier, wo ich nichts Dummes anstelle.« Oder gerade Gefahr lief, genau das zu tun.   
»Alles wird wieder gut«, murmelte Tim zwischen einem Gähnen, bevor er sich ins Bett legte und ihn mit sich zog, »ich bin mir dessen sicher.«  
»Tim ...« Er wollte nicht hier mit ihm liegen und sich wünschen, dass es anders zwischen ihnen wäre. Dass Tim seinen Kopf an seine Schulter lehnte, machte es nicht besser.  
»Conner, sei einfach still.«  
»Okay.«


	9. Verzwickt [TimKon]

Er gab gern zu, dass er dem toten Robin nicht nachtrauerte. Für ihn war dieser Bengel nie ein Mitglied gewesen – nur ein Störenfried. Nightwings Nachricht über einen neuen Partner an Batmans Seite interessierte ihn kaum. Dann gab es eben einen Nachfolger. Warum musste man über diesen diskutieren, wie M'gaan und Zatanna es taten? Seine Zeit wusste er besser zu nutzen, indem er herausfand, ob es wirklich keine Hoffnung darauf gab, dass er seine kryptonischen Kräfte von allein an die Oberfläche holen konnte …   
Ihn wunderte es daher nicht, dass sich seine Freunde versammelt hatten. Dass er mehr Herzen schlagen hörte, als eigentlich anwesend sein dürften, ließ ihn innehalten. An Nightwings Seite stand ein Junge im Robinkostüm. Anders als dessen Vorgänger drang ihm nicht der Gestank nach Zigaretten in die Nase. Die Haare standen ihm nicht in alle Richtungen ab und da war auch kein überhebliches Grinsen.   
»Ah, Superboy, darf ich dir Robin vorstellen? Robin, das ist ...«  
»Superboy. Halbkryptonier. Supermans Klon«, unterbrach der Neue Nightwings Vorstellung und verstummte mit einem kleinen Lächeln, »entschuldige, ich bin irgendwie nervös.«  
»Aha.« Er wusste nicht, was er von dem Kleinen halten sollte, aber von ihm nicht als Halbidioten betitelt zu werden, der nur Muskeln hatte … das war eine Verbesserung.   
»Nun, ich hab gehört, dass du ziemlich stark bist. Darf ich das bei Gelegenheit mal sehen?«  
Um sich darüber lustig zu machen, dass er in der Tat nichts anderes aufzuweisen hatte? Auf gar keinen Fall, aber Nightwing stieß ihn mit dem Ellbogen in die Rippen. Wenn er dem Neuzugang jetzt eine Abfuhr erteilte, würde es zu einer späteren Diskussion führen.  
»Klar«, antwortete er nur, »wann immer du willst.«  
Zu seiner Überraschung zeigte sich der neue Robin erfreut, bevor er sein Pokerface wieder aufsetzte.   
»Vielen Dank«, erwiderte er trocken.  
Aus Prinzip dachte er nicht darüber nach, warum Batmans Partner das taten, was sie eben so machten. Sie waren seltsam, genau wie ihr Lehrer. Als Nightwing und er wieder zur Gruppe zurückkehrten, schaute ihn der Neue über die Schulter hinweg an. Nur kurz, weil er sich schnell wieder abwandte.   
»Wo holt Batman die nur her«, fragte er Wolf, der nur schnaubte.

  
»Ich kann nicht fliegen oder besitze den Hitzestrahl«, informierte er Robin beim Training, »kann nur hart zuschlagen.«   
Was er auch unter Beweis stellte, als er einen Felsen spaltete. Nichts Außergewöhnliches wie er fand, aber so wie Robin die beiden Hälften des Felsens inspizierte und um sein Pokerface bemüht war, lächelte er etwas. Das hatte er seit der Trennung von M'gaan nicht mehr getan.  
»Wirklich beeindruckend.«  
»Du hast das Original noch nicht gesehen, oder?«  
»Nur über den Computer in der Bat-Höhle. Ich denke auch nicht, dass ich deine Fähigkeiten weniger beeindruckend fände, wenn ich Superman bereits in Aktion gesehen hätte.«  
»Du bist komisch«, rutschte es ihm heraus, bevor er sich davon abhalten konnte. Mit zusammengepressten Lippen murmelte er sofort eine Entschuldigung. Der Robin schaute ihn nur an, hatte wahrscheinlich gar nichts gehört, bis seine Lippen zuckten. Für eine Sekunde sah es aus , als wollte er lachen, aber dann riss er sich zusammen. Starr auf einen Punkt auf der Erde schauend schürzte er die Lippen.  
»Wie hoch kannst du springen? Das heißt: kann ich das auch mal sehen?«   
Er wusste nicht, was so toll daran sein sollte, einem Klon beim Springen zusehen zu wollen, aber er zuckte nur die Schultern.  
»Klar.«  
Es war leicht, sich vom Boden abzustemmen und für einen Moment die Schwerelosigkeit genießen zu können, bevor er sich auf die Landung konzentrieren musste. Ansonsten brachte er Robin in Gefahr und er wusste, dass ein Zusammenprall mit ihm, den Neuling mehr als nur ein paar Prellungen bescheren würde.   
»Erstaunlich.«   
Verhörte er sich, oder klang der Junge ehrfürchtig? Die Stirn gerunzelt, landete er vor ihm auf dem Boden.  
»Verarschst du mich?«   
»Was? Nein!«  
»Hör mal, das hat dein Vorgänger schon genug getan. Ich brauch so was nicht von noch einem Robin.«   
»T-tut mir leid. Ich schwöre, dass ich mich nicht über dich lustig mache.«  
Als würde er darauf was geben …  
»Ihr Robins seid doch gut im Lügen.«   
»Das tue ich nicht, Superboy. Ich weiß nicht, was Ja... mein Vorgänger getan hat, aber ich bin nicht so und ich will auch nicht für ihn gehalten werden.«   
Eine Entschuldigung kam von den Lippen des Robin, bevor er sich auf dem Weg zurück zu den anderen machte. Er hatte den Neuzugang verletzt. Das sah er an dessen hängenden Schultern. Er wusste nur nicht, wie er das gerade biegen sollte.

Beim zweiten Robin war es einfacher gewesen, sich zu entschuldigen. Man tat es einfach nicht. Der Typ brauchte nach seinen eigenen Worten auch keine vom Team. Er war ja so viel besser als der Rest der Welt gewesen.   
Wenn er vor der Tür zum Zimmer stand, erinnerte er sich zu gut an die vorlaute Klappe des Bewohners. Als er anklopfte, erwartete er bereits eine Kampfansage, aber da kam keine. Der zweite Robin war schließlich tot.   
Der jetzige Robin öffnete die Tür und nestelte an seiner Maske, die ihm von der Nase rutschte. Ungeschick passte zu keinem Robin, aber der Fluch aus dem Mund des Dritten klang in seinen Ohren irgendwie … er wusste kein Wort dafür. Aber für den Stromschlag, den er bekam, als er sich beim Bücken nach der Maske vom Robin zuzog, kannte er eines: kitzelte.   
»Danke«, murmelte der Robin mit geschlossenen Augen, während er blind nach der Maske tastete, »kannst du sie mir bitte geben?«   
Es wäre nicht schlimm, wenn er die Augenfarbe sehen würde. Geheimidentität hin oder her, bei der Batman ohnehin etwas übertrieb – er wusste, wie man schwieg. Trotzdem setzte er dem Robin die Maske ohne eine Bemerkung auf. Sichtlich erleichtert seufzte sein Gegenüber.  
»Ich muss mich mehr konzentrieren. So was sollte mir eigentlich nicht passieren.«  
»Weil es im Kampf richtig blöde wäre, wenn dein Gegner dein Gesicht sieht?«  
»Es ist wichtig, dass ich unerkannt bleibe«, erwiderte der Robin, »sonst gibt es Probleme.«  
Womit nicht die mit Batman gemeint waren. So viel verstand er auch ohne Worte in die Richtung.   
»Also, ich wollte mich entschuldigen. Dich mit dem zweiten Robin zu vergleichen … das war nicht fair von mir.«  
»Ich bin nicht wie er. Es wäre begrüßenswert, wenn ich – ich weiß, dass es schwer wird – wie ich bin wahr genommen werde.«  
»Verstehe. Daran werde ich mich halten.«  
»Danke, das würde helfen.«  
Wieder lächelte der Robin, so ganz anders als seine Vorgänger und öffnete die Tür weiter.  
»Ähm, magst du reinkommen? Ich ...«  
Er war noch nie im Zimmer eines Robins gewesen. Selbst, als Dick noch einer war. Die Einladung musste er erst mal verdauen, was anders ankam als gedacht. Sich räuspernd bemühte sich der Robin um ein ernstes Gesicht.  
»Tut mir leid. Ich … also … gute Nacht, Superboy.«   
Die Tür schloss der Junge hinter sich, dass er sie nur anblinzeln konnte.  
»Mein Name ist Conner«, raunte er benommen und wusste nicht recht, warum diese Abfuhr ihn so sehr traf.

»Achtung Eidechse«, bemerkte M'gaan, aber er hörte ihr nicht zu, »und noch eine. Conner!«  
Wieder trat er auf eine, was ein hässliches Geräusch unter seinen Sohlen machte. Er schaute hinunter und verzog das Gesicht.  
»Meine Lieblings-Boots.«   
»Du bist eindeutig nicht hier.« Sie ging zwei Schritte weiter, bevor sie sich umdrehte. »Hallo, M'gaan, ich bin es, oder? Dass wir nicht mehr zusammen sind ...«  
»Was?« Er hatte ihr nicht zugehört.   
»Conner, ist alles okay?«  
Mit der Ausnahme, dass er sich wie ein Vollidiot fühlte und auch aufführte …   
»Weiß nicht.«   
»Du weißt, dass du mit mir reden kannst?«  
»Ja, aber das gibt sich wieder, denke ich.«   
Er hoffte es zumindest, denn dieser Zustand nervte ihn etwas. Noch mehr, seit er das Gefühl hatte, dass es da Signale geben könnte, die er vielleicht missverstand. Einfach einen der Anderen fragen, ob sie ihm weiterhalfen, ging auch nicht. Nightwing würde ihm das Fell gerben oder sich beim Versuch dabei wehtun. Zu Aqualad hatte er keinen guten Draht und mit Wally würde er nicht mal reden, selbst wenn der Speedster der letzte Mensch auf Erden war.   
Ihm blieb nur Superman oder die Familie Kent, wobei er von seinem Mentor wusste, dass ihn der Schlag treffen würde.  
»Ich muss los, M'gaan. Metropolis wartet.«

Die Stadt wartete immer darauf, gerettet zu werden. Clark Kent tat dasselbe, während er für die Tageszeitung als Redakteur arbeitete.   
»Conner? Gibt es ein Problem?«  
»Jein, können wir reden? Nicht hier.«  
Es hatte Monate gedauert, bis Superman ihn so weit an sich heranließ, dass sie so was wie Partner geworden waren. Er war froh, dass sie diese Hürde mit dem Klondasein und der menschlichen Hälfte seiner DNA genommen hatten. Mit ihm über seine Probleme reden, stellte sie beide dennoch vor Herausforderungen.  
»Also, was gibt es?«  
Sie saßen in Clarks Lieblingsdiner und er rührte in seinem Kakao, bis er den Blick hob.  
»Ich … fühltest du dich schon mal zu jemandem hingezogen?«   
»Reden wir jetzt über Beziehungen? Öhm, ich weiß nicht, ob ich der richtige Ansprechpartner bin, Conner.«  
»Weil du seit Jahren Lois hinterherläufst?«  
»Das war jetzt nicht nett«, bemerkte sein Mentor, »du hast also wieder jemanden? Nach M'gaan also ein Mensch?«   
»Ich weiß nicht. Es ist anders als bei ihr.«  
Vielleicht nur, weil er älter geworden war. Hatte Erfahrungen gesammelt und sollte es doch besser einschätzen können. Niemand hatte ihm aber gesagt, wie es war, wenn man sich zu jemandem vom gleichen  Geschlecht hingezogen fühlte.   
»Weißt du … es ist nicht so einfach zu erklären. Die Person ist kein Mädchen, okay?«   
»Kein Mädchen«, wiederholte Clark, während er ein Gesicht zog, als versuchte er alle Aliens durchzugehen, die keine Geschlechter in dem Sinne besaßen. Dieses Gespräch würde sehr peinlich für sie beide werden.  
»Ja, es ist ein – also ein Junge. Etwas jünger als ich, wenn wir nach meinem Ausweis gehen.«  
»Oh. Oh.«  
»Ja, genau.«  
Endlich fiel bei Clark der Groschen so sehr, dass ihm die Worte fehlten. Er starrte nur seine Tasse an, während er mit den Fingerspitzen auf die Tischplatte tippte.  
»Darf ich fragen, wer es ist?«  
»Sicher, aber erwarte keine Antwort von mir.«  
»Du verheimlichst mir was?«  
Das würde er niemandem anvertrauen, bevor er sich seiner selbst nicht sicher war und außerdem sollte es zuvor Robin erfahren. Ehe Clark es Batman erzählte und dieser ihm eine Lektion erteilte, die er nie wieder vergaß.   
»Es gibt Dinge, die ich auch über dich nicht weiß. Sorry, dass ich dich von der Arbeit abhalte.«  
»Conner, warte. Ich weiß, ich hab es nicht so gut drauf als Mentor, aber ich gebe mir Mühe. Dir kann ich dabei aber nicht helfen, tut mir leid.«  
Er hatte es von Anfang an gewusst.  
»Musste es trotzdem jemandem erzählen. Danke fürs Zuhören.«

Darin war auch Robin besonders gut. Er saß an seinem Labtop und arbeitete irgendwas aus, von dem nur er was verstand – oder Nightwing. Es wurde an der Zeit, dass er seinen Namen erfuhr. Dicks kannte er auch, was ewig gedauert hatte. Robins und ihre Geheimnisse …  
»Mein Name ist Conner. Conner Kent.«  
Robins Finger hielten auf der Tastatur inne und er schaute auf. Überraschung oder Unbehagen, eines von beiden spiegelte sich in dessen Miene wieder.   
»Eine Gemeinsamkeit mit Supermans Geheimidentität. Interessant.«  
So wie dem Gras beim Wachsen zuzuschauen.  
»Ich weiß, ihr sollt eure Namen nicht preisgeben, aber ...«  
»Du möchtest ihn gern erfahren?«   
»Äh ...«  
Robin lächelte. Zum Glück hatte er es aufgegeben, immer dieses ernste Gesicht zur Schau zu stellen. Überraschend, dass er auch seine Sonnenbrille abnahm, was er sicher nur tat, weil niemand anderes im Stützpunkt war. Alle ausgeflogen, um zu feiern.   
»Also Conner Kent, ich bin Timothy Drake. Du darfst mich Tim nennen.«  
Er hatte geahnt, dass Tim blaue Augen besaß. Taten irgendwie alle Robins. Aber er war der Erste, der sie von diesem hier sah. Ein Privileg.   
»Conner? Du starrst mich an.«  
Nein, das tat er nicht. Er blinzelte. Mehrmals.   
Tim lachte in sich hinein und legte den Laptop beiseite, bevor er ihn betrachtete. Wenn er eines wusste, dann das Interesse einer Person zu ihm einzuschätzen. Es war der gleiche Blick, mit dem Tim ihn bedachte, den auch M'gaan ihn immer geschenkt hatte. Vollkommene Aufmerksamkeit.   
»Wollen wir Freunde sein?«   
»W-was?«  
»Du weißt schon 'Freunde'. Buddys, und so.«  
»Oh, klar.«  
Wieder lächelte Tim. Er wollte es festhalten und immer anschauen – in unbeobachteten Momenten.   
»Gut, dann sind wir jetzt Freunde.«

Obwohl sie das waren, erzählte Tim ihm nichts von Cassie. Er musste es nach dem Tod von Wally im Watch Tower mit eigenen Augen sehen. Wie sie vor dem Denkmal des zweiten Robin Händchen hielten. Hinter dem Rücken, sodass es keiner sah.   
Er fühlte sich verraten, obwohl er kein Recht dazu hatte. M'gaan erlebte ihn wütend, kommunizierte mit ihm per Gedankenübertragung, bis er sie praktisch aus seinen Gedanken schmiss. Kurz darauf auch aus seinem Leben und er lag nur noch in seinem Bett oder trainierte bis zum Umfallen. Wenn Tim zu ihm kam, um mit ihm gemeinsam Filme anzuschauen, zählte er die Minuten. Es wäre nicht sein Tim, wenn der seine Abwesenheit nicht bemerkte.  
»Alles okay, Conner?«  
»Du und Cassie, also«, raunte er mit Blick auf die Wand hinter dem Robin, sodass er Tims Gesicht gar nicht erst sehen musste. Er hörte es an seinem Herzschlag, wie es schneller schlug.   
»Conner ...«  
»Ich dachte, wir sind Freunde.«  
»Das sind wir auch. Cassie, nun, es ist noch zu früh, um etwas Genaueres zu sagen.«  
»Soll heißen?«  
»Weiß ich nicht«, seufzte Tim, ehe er sich zu ihm in die Kissen zurücklehnte, »ich wünsche mir, dass es was wird. Das Leben ist zu kurz.«  
Schon, aber konnte er es sich nicht trotzdem mit ihm wünschen …

  
Er dachte, es könnte nicht schlimmer sein als sich wie diese Eidechsen zu fühlen, die er zertreten hatte. Allerdings hatte er sich geirrt. Mit dem Auftauchen des tot geglaubten Jason Todd änderte sich eine Menge. Erst tauchte dieser Typ im neuen Mount Justice auf und verprügelte Tim fast zu Tode, dann machte Cassie Schluss. Freunde ließen sich nicht im Stich, also saß er an Tims Bett, wenn niemand anderes es tat. Es war besser so, sonst würde er sich auf die Suche nach dem ehemaligen Robin machen. Das war Tabu. Nightwing und der Assassine Kane kümmerten sich um ihn.  
»Es geht mir besser, Conner. Du kannst mir nicht die ganze Zeit beim Schlafen zusehen. Dir wird doch auch langweilig.«  
Er wollte nicht sagen, dass ihm das nicht passieren würde. Viel zu sehr sorgte er sich um Tim. Die Verletzungen waren zahlreich. Er hoffte wie die Anderen, dass sie schnell verheilten.  
»Ich bleibe.«  
»Okay. Dich kann ich sowieso nicht wegbewegen.«  
Tim schlief wieder ein. Er wachte über den Verletzten.  
»Ich liebe dich eben.«   
Ungehört hingen die Worte in der Luft und er fand es schlichtweg scheiße. Er durfte sich nicht an der Suche nach Jason Todd beteiligen. Superman ließ ihn in diesem Zustand nicht in Metropolis helfen. Je länger er hier saß, und er würde es für Tim eine Ewigkeit tun, desto mehr wurde ihm klar, dass er diesen Drahtseilakt zwischen ihnen nicht lange machen konnte.

»Du kannst alleine laufen«, bemerkte er halb lächelnd, während er Tim bei den ersten Gehversuchen ohne Krücken beobachtete. Der Robin hielt sich aufrecht, schmunzelte über etwas.  
»Ich gebe mir Mühe. Hilfst du mir zurück zum Bett? Das schaffe ich nicht mehr, glaub ich.«   
Körperkontakt hatte er, so weit ihm möglich war, vermieden. Wenn Tim sein Zögern bemerkte, fragte er nicht nach dem Grund. Er hoffte jedenfalls, dass es ihm entging.   
»Klar.«  
Er stützte Tim nur mit einer Hand im Rücken. Ehe sein Freund einen Schritt machte, schaute er ihn über die Schulter an.  
»Conner, sagst du mir, was los ist?«  
»Nichts ist los. Außer, dass Nightwing und der Assassine den Übeltäter nicht finden können«, stieß er hervor. Wütend auf sich, Batman und die ganze Welt, weil Jason Todd wieder aufgekreuzt war.   
»Verstehe. Du wärst auch lieber im Suchteam, oder?«  
»Ja. Nein. Ich bin lieber hier, wo ich nichts Dummes anstelle.« Oder gerade Gefahr lief, genau das zu tun.   
»Alles wird wieder gut«, murmelte Tim zwischen einem Gähnen, bevor er sich ins Bett legte und ihn mit sich zog, »ich bin mir dessen sicher.«  
»Tim ...« Er wollte nicht hier mit ihm liegen und sich wünschen, dass es anders zwischen ihnen wäre. Dass Tim seinen Kopf an seine Schulter lehnte, machte es nicht besser.  
»Conner, sei einfach still.«  
»Okay.«


	10. Geständnisse [TimKon]

Gotham hier, Gotham da, und wenn es nicht diese verdammte Stadt war, dann hieß es Metropolis. Er begann, beide Städte zu hassen, was seinem Mentor nicht verborgen blieb und ihn deshalb auf einem Dach zu einem Vieraugengespräch zwang.  
»Conner, was ist los?«  
Nicht war los. Alles war los. Die ganze Welt hielt einfach nie an. Immer gab es irgendwo etwas für sie zu tun. Wenn es nicht Superman war, der gebraucht wurde, riefen die Titans zur Ordnung.  
»Tim ...«, begann er, weil er Clark Kent bereits eingeweiht hatte und er Hilfe brauchte, »ich und er, also, ich will es ihm sagen, aber ich kann nicht.«  
Schon gar nicht nach dem Jason Todd Desaster. Tim erholte sich noch von der Auseinandersetzung, aber wie lange sollte er denn noch auf eine passende Gelegenheit warten? Bis der Robin von einem hübschen Mädchen geangelt worden war oder noch schlimmer: Cassie holte ihn sich zurück. Diese kleine Stephanie Brown könnte ihn auch wieder bekommen, wenn sie es beide wollten.   
»Liebe, hm? Schlägt immer in unerwarteten Momenten zu und lässt einen nicht los.«  
Jetzt kam hoffentlich keine Anekdote aus Clarks Leben und heimlicher Liebelei für Lois Lane, denn davon könnte er inzwischen ein Lied singen. Im Gegensatz zu Clark brauchte er Tim niemals anzulügen oder seine geheime Identität preisgeben. Tim wusste mehr als jeder andere – alles. Er kannte auch den Jungen hinter der Robinmaske. Zwischen ihnen hatte es nie Geheimnisse geben sollen, und doch existierten welche. Dieses eine wollte er lüften.  
»So in etwa.«  
»Beiß in die sprichwörtliche Zitrone, Conner. Je länger du es aufschiebst, desto unsicherer wirst du und am Ende verletzt du nur euch beide.«  
Superman hatte ja recht, aber …  
»Was, wenn er mich deswegen hasst?«  
»Tim hat dich noch nie für irgendwas verabscheut, Conner. Er wird es auch dieses Mal nicht tun.«  
Schon. Vielleicht, nur … was, wenn nicht? Er gestand Tim seine Gefühle. Es war nicht so, als würde er seinem besten Freund sein Spielzeug wegnehmen. Er zerstörte auch keine Stadt oder war im Begriff, jemanden zu töten.   
»Ich weiß nicht.«

  
Es war einer dieser Tage, die sie zusammen in zivil in Gotham verbrachten. Er schlief wie praktisch jedes Mal an Tims Schulter ein, während sein Freund ein Buch las. Solange er Tims Herz im normalen Takt schlagen hörte, döste er vor sich hin.  
»Ich weiß, dass du nicht schläfst, Conner.«  
»Ich weiß, dass du nicht liest.«  
»Denke nach.«  
»Worüber?«, raunte er. Eine böse Vorahnung machte sich in ihm breit.  
»Dass du dich merkwürdig verhältst. Du redest nicht darüber. Das, nun, irritiert mich.«   
»Was, wenn ich es dir sage? Wenn du mich danach nicht mehr sehen willst. Wenn das hier unser letzter Tag wäre? Würdest du es zerstören wollen, weil du etwas loswerden solltest?«  
Tim antwortete nicht sofort, sondern schlug das Buch in seinen Händen zu. Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit verging, in denen das Herz des Robin schneller schlug.   
»Sind wir keine Freunde mehr?«  
»Mehr als das, Tim. Ich … liebe dich.«  
Es war raus. Leise ausgesprochen in einer Bibliothek und anders als erwartet, begann Tim zu lächeln.  
»Wirklich?«  
»Natürlich, du Vogel!«  
Sein Tim lehnte sich an ihn, wirkte wie eh und je klein und zerbrechlich. Die Arme um seinen besten Freund gelegt, vergrub er seine Nase in dessen Haaransatz.   
»Ich liebe dich auch, Conner.«


	11. Schwüre [Jason/Kane]

Sie hatten sich vor all den Jahren in Gotham etwas geschworen. Es sogar mit Blut besiegelt und sie trugen immer noch eine Narbe am Daumen davon. Wenn er auf die schmale Spur hinunterschaute, die der Dolch dort hinterlassen hatte, war er nicht länger auf dieser Insel im Pazifik. Roy und Kory existierten nicht mehr.   
Er trug das Robinkostüm, und schaute vom höchsten Punkt der Stadt, den er erklommen hatte können, zum Vollmond hinauf. Es war kalt. Ihm schienen gleich die Finger abzufrieren, aber er wollte nicht heim. Noch nicht, denn hier oben war er mehr oder weniger frei.   
Allein war er nicht. Er spürte, dass ihn jemand beobachtete und dass diese Person nicht Batman war. Dick hätte ihn längst darauf angesprochen, was er so weit weg von Wayne Manor machte. Es konnte also nur einer sein und deswegen starrte er weiter den Vollmond an, während er sich das Cape enger um den schmächtigen Körper zog. Eine Hand ruhte plötzlich auf seinem Kopf – tröstlich, obwohl er keinen brauchte. Ihm überlief eine Gänsehaut, schrieb es jedoch der Kälte zu.  
»Kleine Vögelchen sollten nicht zu so später Stunde noch aus dem Nest flüchten.«  
Er schloss die Augen, um sich nicht zu verraten. Dass er es tat, darin war er sich sicher. Ihm standen seine Gefühle ins Gesicht geschrieben. Batman spornte ihn dazu an, sich ein Pokerface zuzulegen, doch egal wie sehr er sich bemühte, ein gewisser Assassine machte jedes Training zunichte. Wie immer, wenn er wieder in Gotham weilte, spaßte Kane.  
»Vielleicht«, murmelte er in den Stoff seines Capes, um seine Mimik besser kontrollieren zu können, »bin ich ja flügge geworden.«  
Er war ja auch gewachsen. Beträchtlich sogar, wenn er Alfred Glauben schenken durfte. Vielleicht, aber eben nur vielleicht, groß genug, um halbwegs erwachsen zu wirken. Genug für ihn – Kane, damit der Assassine ihn mit dem gleichen Blick bedachte, den auch Dick bekam. Er hatte genug davon, in den Augen der Familie ein Kind zu sein.   
Als sich Kane mit dem Kinn auf seine Schulter lehnte, mit einem ganz speziellen Lächeln im Gesicht, das er nur selten zu sehen bekam, hielt er still. Und als der Assassine seine Arme um ihn schlang, lächelte er in den Stoff hinein.  
»Ich sehe, dass das kleine Vögelchen nicht mehr ganz so winzig ist. Die Daunen wurden zu Federn«, murmelte Kane, während er an den schwarz gefärbten Strähnen zupfte, »bald kann das Vögelchen fliegen.«   
»Kane ...«  
»Ein schöner Vollmond«, sann der Assassine und setzte sich hinter ihn. Beide Beine baumelten neben seinen Eigenen vom Dachsims hinunter. »Da bekomme ich gleich Hunger auf Käse.«  
»Alfred hat sicher was vom Abendessen aufbewahrt.«  
Es war alles so falsch. In seinen Träumen hatte er in den besten Sachen, die er besaß, neben der Treppe gestanden. Neben Dick und Alfred, um ihren Gast zu begrüßen. Kane trat lächelnd ein, umarmte sie alle, ehe er ihn mit Blicken maß. Aus dem Lächeln hätte sich langsam ein Grinsen entwickeln sollen und dann käme er näher … alles nur geträumt.  
»Kane?«  
Er musste wissen, ob es nur ihm so ging. Mit Bruce konnte er darüber nicht reden und Dick war meistens in Blüdhaven. Alfred würde sich zu viele Sorgen machen.   
»Was denn, Jason?«  
Es war nur ein verdammter Name, den über ein Dutzend Leute schon gesagt hatten. Ihm klopfte das Herz allerdings nur bei Kane bis zum Hals. Barbara hatte einmal erwähnt, dass Kane eine Samthauchstimme besaß. Das musste es sein, was ihn so durcheinanderbrachte.  
»Ich ...«  
»Ist schon okay, Jason. Ich weiß Bescheid.«  
»Oh.«  
Kanes Seufzen kitzelte an seinem Ohr, als der Assassine seine Stirn an seinen Hals lehnte.  
»Ich wünschte, es wäre nicht so, mein kleiner Robin.«   
Aber warum …   
Ihm schienen die Lippen wie versiegelt. Lippen berührten seine Haut über dem Halskragen, ehe die kalte Nachtluft ihn wieder im Griff hatte.  
Kane stand unweit von ihm auf dem Dachsims und starrte hinauf zum Vollmond. Goldgelb wachte er über die Stadt.   
»Ich werde in der Hölle landen.«   
»Dann ...«  
»Sprich nicht, Jason. Du weißt gar nicht, was du anrichten könntest.«  
»Behandle mich nicht wie ein Kind, das nicht weiß, was es macht. Ich versuche nur ...«  
Herr über die Lage zu werden, wie Batman es ihn lehrte. Einen kühlen Kopf bewahren, weil Gefühle einen blind machten. Die standen ihn wieder einmal ins Gesicht geschrieben. Kane setzte sich neben ihn und strich mit dem Daumen über seine Unterlippe.  
»Lass uns einen Schwur leisten.«   
Eine Klinge zog Kane über die Haut an dessen Daumen, bevor er es mit seinem gleichtat und sie aneinander drückte.   
»Wenn du erwachsen bist, dann bin ich da. Am ersten Tag. Bis dahin passe ich auf dich auf.«  
Ihm lag auf der Zunge, dass er keinen Beschützer brauchte. Er käme immerhin gut allein zurecht. Er sprach es aber nicht aus. Viel zu gefangen im Augenblick, während ihr beider Blut an ihrer Haut hinunterlief, konnte er nur auf seinen Herzschlag hören.   
»Okay.«  
Ein einfaches und überaus dummes Wort für einen derart besonderen Moment. Danach hatte es keinen mehr gegeben.   
Jetzt war es zu spät für das Aufleben einer alten Liebelei. Er schaute trotzdem oder gerade deswegen auf diese Narbe. In Erinnerungen schwelgen, und wenn es nur eine Minute war. Gleich würde er wieder zurück in der bitteren Realität sein. Als Red Hood die bösen Buben auf seine eigene Art jagen. Ein Dorn im Auge der Justice League sein – in Batmans Augen. Vielleicht, er wusste nicht, ob er jenen Moment fürchtete oder herbeisehnte, würde der dunkle Ritter Gothams seinen Schatten aussenden.


	12. Erste Male [TimKon]

Es war überall. Es stach und zwickte an allen Ecken und Kanten. Ein Heuschober war nie dazu gedacht gewesen, _das_  zu tun. Es wirklich zu tun, ohne vorige Planung, wie er es sich eigentlich gedacht hatte.   
Trotzdem lag er hier auf der Farm der Kents, im Heuschober – mit _ihm_. Das Stroh um sie herum war wirklich  _überall_. Er musste den massiven Körper über ihn leicht an der Schulter rütteln, denn Conner schlief auf ihm.   
»Hey, ich muss aufstehen.«  
»Musst du? Können wir nicht noch hier liegen bleiben?«   
»Conner ...«  
Sein bester Freund rührte sich etwas, schlang die Arme um ihn und küsste ihn. Conner zu küssen … das war anders als mit Cassie. Er hatte theoretisch nichts anderes erwartet. Die Realität unterschied sich dagegen sehr von dem, was er sich ausgemalt hatte. Er hätte es besser wissen müssen. Conner hielt sich an keine Pläne, egal wessen es waren.  
»Habe ich dir sehr weh getan?«  
Peinlich berührt, schaute er zur Seite und spannte seine Muskeln an.   
»Denke schon. Es fühlt sich in etwa so an wie eine Trainingsstunde mit Batman. Mir tut fast alles weh.«  
»Mein Ego ist gerade in den Keller gerollt.«   
»So meinte ich das nicht.« Er wusste aber auch nicht recht, wie er es Conner verständlich machen sollte. Mit der Wahrheit haderte er, aber es gab keine Lügen zwischen ihnen. Eine Hand um Conners geschlungen, schaute er hinauf zu den Balken der Scheune.   
»Es ist seltsam. Als wären meine Muskeln und Knochen sich nicht mehr sicher, wo und wie fest sie sitzen sollen.«  
»Habe ich dir wehgetan?«  
Die Sorge in der Stimme seines Freundes erheiterte ihn für einen Moment. Schmerzen waren nicht unüblich, aber er hatte keine wahrgenommen.  
»Nein. Du hattest dich im Griff, Halbkryptonier.«   
»Ich meine es ernst, Tim.«  
»Ich auch, Conner.«   
Dessen Armen umschlangen ihn und die Wärme lullte ihn langsam wieder ein. _Mein Freund_ , ging ihm durch den Kopf, ehe er sich mit einem Lächeln an ihn schmiegte.


	13. Im Zwielicht [Jason/Kane] (Drabble)

Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, in der sie den Sonnenaufgang gemeinsam bewundert hatten. Fern vom Bösen dieser Stadt hoch über den Häusern und sie fühlten sich frei wie noch nie zuvor. Sie hatten Träume, die sie teilten. Keiner von ihnen dachte daran, dass das Ende kommen würde.

Aus Robin, dem Jungen namens Jason Todd, war Red Hood geworden und aus dem Schatten des Dark Knight trat ein junger Mann, der nach Normalität strebte. Wenn sie, so wie jetzt, zur Sonne schauten, die über Gotham aufging - jeder von ihnen hing seinen Erinnerungen nach. Wenn sie gingen, blieb die Vergangenheit hoffentlich ... vergangen.


	14. Erkenntnisse [Jason/Kane] (Drabble)

Er hielt seine Hand voller Vogelbeeren in die Höhe und beäugte die Tauben misstrauisch, die sich auf ihm niederließen.  
»Und das ist deine Vorstellung vom "normalen" Leben?«  
Für ihn unvorstellbar, schließlich waren sie die einzigen im Park, die sich mit den Ratten der Lüfte beschäftigten. Er tat es nur für Kane und der sah zufrieden aus. Zum ersten Mal auf der Welt mit sich im Einklang, obwohl er für den einstigen Robin immer so gewirkt hatte.  
»Ich beginne, die ruhigen Momente zu bevorzugen.«  
Das klang erst recht nicht nach der Krähe, die er kannte. Kane meinte es tatsächlich ernst.  
»Verdammt.«


	15. Offene Bücher [TimKon] (Drabble)

»Weißt du, was ich nicht verstehe?«  
»Was denn?«  
Er kannte die Antwort bereits, las sie an Conners Gesichtsausdruck ab. Sein Freund war mürrisch und gelangweilt. Observationen gehörten nicht zu seinen Lieblingsbeschäftigungen. »Wieso sitzen wir hier stundenlang rum? Wir könnten reingehen und Nägel mit Köpfen machen.«  
Aber das wäre, wie Conner eigentlich wusste, nicht der Sinn der Sache. Er lächelte Superboy nur kurz an, bevor er durch sein Fernglas schaute. »Wenn es dir zu langweilig ist, kannst du ruhig gehen. Ich schaff das auch allein.«  
Sein Freund hielt kurz inne, ehe er sich an die Wand zurücklehnte.   
»Ich meinte ja nur.«


	16. Farbe [Jason Todd/Kane]

Er hasste den beginnenden roten Haaransatz und schnappte sich die Flasche mit dem dunklen Färbemittel. Robin hatte schwarze Haare, kein Rotes. Nicht zum ersten Mal verfluchte er seine Eltern und im gleichen Atemzug Dick Grayson. Ohne sie müsste er jetzt keine halbe Stunde warten. Und stillsitzen. Und nichts tun ... Während Batman mit Nightwing ohne ihn Gotham sicherer machte, hockte er auf seinem Bett. Lange allein war er nicht. Alfred brachte ihm Essen, ohne eine Bemerkung zu seinem Aufzug von sich zu geben. Die Ruhe in Person, während ein anderer sich ein hämisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. An einer feuchten Strähne zog Kane, behielt ihm im Auge.  
»Lass los.« Er hatte nicht die geringste Lust, noch einmal dreißig Minuten für eine einzige Haarsträhne tatenlos herumzusitzen. Zeit, in der Joker oder Riddler diese - seine - Stadt bedrohten. Misstrauisch sah er den Assassinen vor sich dabei zu, wie dieser sein Haar wieder zurückstrich. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er sagen, dass Kane ihn mit einem bedauernden Blick maß. Dazu war einer wie er aber nicht fähig.  
»Kleine Vögelchchen sollten sich nicht mit fremden Federn schmücken, findest du nicht?«  
»Sagt der mit den blutroten Haaren? Die sind sicher nicht echt«, konterte er verächtlich mit Blick auf Kanes Kopf. Diese Farbe konnte nicht natürlich sein. Niemals. Irgendwas musste dieser Typ tun, um das Ausbleichen zu kaschieren. »Neid steht dir nicht, Kleiner.«  
Ein Zwinkern und diese unsagbar Nervensäge verschwand genauso wie er gekommen war. Schnaubend guckte er auf die Uhr, um die Zeit abzupassen. Wenn die nächsten zwanzig Minuten um waren, war er wieder der Robin, der er sein sollte. Von Neid war da gewiss keine Spur ...


	17. Befürchtungen [TimKon]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein kleines AU Gedankenspiel

Es war eine Sache, der beste Freund von Superboy zu sein, aber eine andere auch dessen fester Freund zu sein ...  
Die Titans schienen nur darauf zu warten, dass sie sich outeten. Ihre Freunde behielten sie im Auge, wohin sie auch gingen. Niemand sprach das Thema an, wofür er ihnen durchaus dankbar war. Doch die Blicke hielt er auf Dauer nicht aus. Sein Zimmer bot ihm einen Platz zum Ausruhen und den einzigen Ort auf so etwas wie Zweisamkeit.  
»Wenn die Wochenenden jetzt immer so werden, bleiben wir die Nacht über in Gotham. Batman kann ich wenigstens ignorieren«, murrte Conner ausgestreckt auf dem Bett, ohne den Blick von der Decke über ihnen abzuwenden. Wally - es war schwer, Kid Flashs bedeutsames Augenzwinkern zu übersehen. Er könnte schwören, dass ihr Freund gerade den Lauscher an der Wand spielte.  
»Sie lauern.«  
Irgendwie tat er das unbewusst auch. Conner hatte damals bei Cassy mit einem breitem Grinsen verkündet, dass sie miteinander gingen. Sie machten nie einen Hehl aus ihren Gefühlen, so peinlich sie sich auch manchmal verhielten.   
»Conner?«  
»Ja?«  
Er starrte konsequent auf seinen Laptopbildschirm, als ihm eine der wichtigsten Fragen in dieser Beziehung auf der Zunge lagen. Sie musste nur ausgesprochen werden. Nach allem sollte er damit auch keine Probleme haben.   
»Ich frage mich, ob es dir unangenehm sein könnte, wenn du so ungefähr mit mir umgehst wie mit Cassy.«  
Er konnte Conner nicht in die Augen schauen, wollte den Ausdruck darin nicht sehen. Entsetzen über diese Worte ... wie er sich mit Cassy vergleichen konnte ...  
»Denkst du das wirklich, Tim?«, raunte ihm Conner ins Ohr und schlang die Arme um ihn. Es wäre leicht, sich zurückzulehnen, aber nicht jetzt. »Schlag dir das aus dem Kopf, okay? Es ist alles so neu und weitaus verwirrender. Ich will mir Zeit lassen, also nicht so, dass ich - okay, ich glaub, ich krieg das nicht so zusammen, wie ich eigentlich will.«  
Es reichte, um den Laptop beiseite zu stellen und seinen Freund anzusehen. Sich über dessen frustrierten Gesichtsausdruck insgeheim zu amüsieren ...   
»Ich verstehe.«  
»Gut.«


	18. Verabredung [Jason/Kane]

Er saß an einem Tisch in einem der teuersten Restaurants der Stadt und beäugte den Strauß Rosen auf seinem Schoß genauso misstrauisch wie sein Outfit. Wie Kori ihn in diesen Anzug bekommen hatte, grenzte an ein Wunder. Er tat es nicht für sich. Wenn es so wäre, säße er nicht hier, sondern irgendwo auf einem Dach oder in einer dunklen Ecke. Von dort aus behielt er sein nächstes Ziel im Visier.   
Da gab es keine Blumen, keine feinen Servietten und gut betuchte Leute in sauteuren Fummeln. Kein Kellner schwirrte um ihn herum. Die Zeit verging wie im Flug und nicht etwa im Schneckentempo.  
Wie lange ließ der Kerl ihn jetzt schon schmoren? Er wollte nicht auf die Uhr an seinem Handgelenk sehen, knirschte nur mit den Zähnen. So hatte er sich ein Date nicht vorgestellt. Dass er überhaupt eines hatte ...  
»Ich schwöre dir, wenn du mich hängen lässt, jage ich etwas in die Luft.« Am besten irgendwas in der Bathöhle. Den Computer vielleicht oder doch eher Kanes Zimmer, was Alfred nicht gut heißen würde.  
Etwas nahm ihm die Sicht, von dem er genau wusste, dass es nicht spontane Erblindung war. Den Duft, der ihm in die Nase stieg, erkannte er immer und überall. Für diese Kinderspiele waren sie langsam aber sicher zu alt.   
»Du kommst zu spät«, stellte er klar, während er blinzelte. Kane setzte sich ihm gegenüber, genauso herausgeputzt wie er. Keine Entschuldigung, nur ein laszives Lächeln auf den Lippen. Es wurde spöttisch, als er den Strauß Rosen sah.  
»Wie hübsch. Ist der für eine der Kellnerinnen?«  
Als sah er sich überhaupt noch nach Frauen um. Seine Gedanken kreisten nur um eine Person.   
»Ganz bestimmt. Hier bitte, Barmietze.«   
Seinen bösen Blick und den Strauß mitten im Gesicht kommentierte Kane nicht. Der hielt die Klappe. Das Date begann nicht wie geplant. Es verlief auch anders, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte.   
»Darf ich dir eine Frage stellen?«  
Er wollte gar nicht reden. Dieses Desaster sollte einfach nur enden. Sie unterhielten sich nicht und das Essen schmeckte auch nach nichts. Wie konnte er auch annehmen, dass das hier normal genug für Kane und dessen Spiel war?  
»Was?«, seufzte er ergeben.   
»Warum sind wir hier?«  
Weil er etwas versuchte. Kanes Wunsch nach Normalität nachkam, so schwer es ihm auch fiel. Dies war auch kein Undercoverjob wie sonst auch. Er wollte es für Kane, sich - sie beide zusammen.   
»Ich ... das ist doch das, was du wolltest, oder?«  
»Du hast dies für mich arrangiert?«  
»Für wen würde ich das sonst machen?« Für Bruce, Dick oder gar Tim - ganz sicher nicht. Was musste er noch tun, damit dieser verfluchte Kerl es endlich verstand ...   
»Ich - liebe dich.«   
Den Blick, den ihm Kane über das Glas Sekt hinweg zuwarf, war unbezahlbar. Ehe sein Assassine etwas erwiderte, nahm er einen Schluck Sekt.   
»Ich liebe dich auch.«  
Eines stand fest: er hasste Kane mindestens genauso sehr wie er ihn liebte.


	19. Frauen [TimKon]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble

Tim saß immer noch gern an seinem Laptop, wenn sie im Hauptquartier der Titans waren. Das störte ihn nicht. Es war normal. Ein bisschen Normalität tat ihnen beiden gut. Was ihm manchmal sauer aufstieß, war Cassie an Tims Seite. Wenn sie miteinander lachten oder sie ihn berührte.   
Dumm, auf diese Kleinigkeiten eifersüchtig zu sein, doch er konnte nicht anders. Neben M'gann bemerkte es Wolf als erstes. Sein treuer Begleiter lenkte ihn ab. Seine Exfreundin versuchte es dagegen mit einem Gespräch.   
»Du wirst doch nicht rot sehen, oder?«  
»Nein, niemals. Ich vertraue Tim und mache mir keine Sorgen.«  
»Sehr gut.«


	20. Kleine Details [Jason/Kane]

Die Insel, auf der er mit Kori und Roy residierte, bot genug Platz für alle und noch mehr. Hier fand er Ruhe und Zeit zum Nachdenken. Weit entfernt von Gotham war er dazu frei von seiner Vergangenheit.  
»Sag mal, wie machen du und der Typ das eigentlich? Ich meine, wer von euch liegt oben?«  
Roys verdammtes, vorlautes Mundwerk.  
Den Blick auf den Strand gerichtet, zuckte er mit den Schultern.  
»Wer weiß ...«  
Er würde nicht mit ihm darüber sprechen. Bei aller Freundschaft, die er für Arsenal empfand, das blieb sein Geheimnis.  
Bevor der Joker ihn damals erwischte, hatte er sich schon Gedanken darüber gemacht. Wie es bei zwei Männern ablief und die Videos, die er dazu angesehen hatte, entsetzten ihn inzwischen nicht mehr so wie vor fünf Jahren. Nun hatte er nur noch ein kleines Lächeln übrig. Es wurde breiter, als er an das erste Mal dachte.

_  
»Das ist schon etwas anderes als pinke Frauenunterwäsche, was?«  
_ _Es war nur eine simple Boxer Shorts. Er musste nur die Finger ausstrecken und sie Kane über die Hüften streifen wie er es in den Pornos gesehen hatte oder bei Bruce. Seine Hände schienen sich allerdings lieber in den Hemdstoff zu verkrallen.  
_ _»Nun ...« Wie kam Kane überhaupt auf pinke Unterwäsche? Blinzelnd starrte er das Kleidungsstück an. »Du amüsierst dich gerade königlich, nicht wahr?«  
_ _Für einen erfahrenen Mann war das alles weitaus leichter. Er wollte sich nicht ausmalen, mit wie vielen Kane bereits ... er würde sie alle umbringen, wenn er ihre Namen kannte. Dieser Assassine gehörte ihm, und nur ihm.  
_ _»Allerdings«, stimmte der zu allem Übel zu, schmunzelte über - wahrscheinlich die ganze Situation, »Mach nur weiter, ich bin gespannt.«  
_ _Das half ihm nicht weiter. Die Initiative in dieser Sache zu ergreifen, war vielleicht etwas übereilt. Was wusste er schon davon? Nur, dass er bei dem Gedanken kaum noch Luft bekam und ihm eine Gänsehaut überlief.  
_ _»Küss mich.«  
_ _Da musste er nicht nachdenken, weil das Vermögen dazu wie weggeweht schien. Außerdem gestand er sich ein, dass Kanes Küsse ihn aus den Socken hauten. Er konnte nicht genug davon bekommen. Fünf Jahre hatte er darauf warten müssen. Fünf verdammte Jahre ...  
_ _»Kane, bitte, lass mich nicht denken.«  
_ _Er dankte eine höhere Macht dafür, dass sein Assassine seiner Bitte nachkam statt ihn weiter aufzuziehen._

  
»Oh Mann, diesen Blick kenne ich.«  
»Welchen Blick?«, murmelte er gedankenverloren und schaute trotzdem auf. Roy kratzte sich den Kopf, während er etwas murmelte, dass verdammt nach ›diese Verliebten‹ klang. Gerade er musste das sagen. Derjenige, der Kori bereits mit Blicken auszog.  
»Ich tue so, als hätte ich nichts gehört!«  
»Gut!«

 


	21. Irrtümer [TimKon]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble

»Wie findest du das?«  
Cassie stand vor ihm und drehte sich einmal im Kreis. Er wollte ihr sagen, dass er nicht genau wusste, was sie erwartete. Sein Sinn für Frauenmode existierte irgendwo in den Weiten seines Gehirns, ließ sich jedoch nicht abrufen.  
»Es ist hübsch. Was ist das für eine Farbe?«  
»Burgunderrot. Lippenstift und schau, Nagellack.«  
Konnten sie sich nicht über etwas anderes unterhalten als diese Dinge?   
»Äh, okay.«  
»Tim, sag doch einfach, dass du keine Lust darauf hast.«  
Sie lachte ihn aus, als sie sich neben ihn setzte. Ein Test, also? So ein Glück konnte auch nur er haben.


	22. Privatangelegenheiten [Jason/Kane]

So viel zur Normalität ...  
Er bereitete sich auf einen Kampf vor, von dem er wusste, dass er ihn womöglich nicht überlebte. Ihm blieb kaum genug Zeit, sich von allen zu verabschieden. Wenn er sie sich nahm, verschwand die Spur im Sand. Er konnte das nicht zulassen. Auf diesen Moment wartete er bereits seit er den ersten Hinweis gefunden hatte.   
»Wir müssen uns beeilen.«  
Azrael musste ihn nicht daran erinnern, dass ihnen die Zeit durch die Finger rann. Niemand wusste das besser als er. Die Maske über dem Gesicht gezogen, drehte er sich zu meinem Begleiter um und nickte.  
»Dann los.«

Er schaute nicht zurück, als sie sich in der Nacht davon machten. Azrael war klug genug, um sich einen Kommentar zu verkneifen. Erst, als sie im Flugzeug saßen, warf er ihm einen Seitenblick zu.  
»Du hättest es ihnen sagen können.«  
Damit die gesamte Familie um Batman sich versammelte? Sie zusammen gegen vollkommen Fremde kämpften?   
»Es ist privat.« Und er wollte sie nicht in diese Sache hineinziehen.   
»Was ist mit diesem Red Hood?«  
Jason. Der würde vor Wut beben, wenn er ihr Zimmer verlassen vorfand, nachdem er vom Familienessen zurückkehrte. Insbesondere, da er sich nur seinetwegen dazu durchgerungen hatte.   
Wenn er diese Nacht überlebte - er würde sich entschuldigen müssen. Auf jede erdenkliche Art und Weise ...   
»Tu mir einen Gefallen, und erwähne ihn nicht mehr.«  
»Es ist mir neu, dass du zu Schuldgefühlen fähig bist.«  
Das Lächeln unterdrückte er, gab Azrael insgeheim Recht. Seit sie sich kannten und zusammen arbeiteten, hatten sie sich nie zu Gefühlen jeglicher Art hinreißen lassen. Nach Außen hin aus Stein gebaut.   
»Inzwischen sind einige Jahrzehnte vergangen. Ich habe mein altes Ich hinter mir gelassen und versuche ein normales Leben zu führen.«  
»Das Schicksal hat uns auserkoren, Kane. Uns ist das Leben eines gewöhnlichen Sterblichen nie in die Wiege gelegt worden.«  
Er glaubte nicht, dass eine höhere Macht sie zu dem hatte werden lassen, was sie jetzt waren. Er bestimmte seine Zukunft selbst. Bis vor wenigen Stunden war er sich sicher gewesen, dass Jason Todd am Ende des Tunnels wartete und nicht der Tod.  
»So leicht kann man sich irren.«

 

»Jason?«  
In Gotham flog man als Alien besser nicht vor dem Fenster eines belebten Restaurants, wenn man nicht Batmans Unmut auf sich ziehen wollte. Kori tat es ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen und kümmerte sich wenig um die Passanten.   
Am liebsten hätte er sich in Luft aufgelöst. Bruces Blick erwiderte er nur zögernd. So oder so - es würde Ärger geben. In Gotham gab es die Gesetze der menschlichen Fledermaus, an die es sich zu halten galt. Er tat es mal mehr, mal weniger.   
»Ich kümmere mich um sie.«  
Das Familienessen war allein ohnehin kein Zuckerschlecken. Er war das schwarze Schaf und blieb es. Den Wein kippte er in einem Schluck hinunter, bevor er Kori aufs Dach des Gebäudes lockte.  
»Hast du eigentlich den Verstand verloren?«  
»Nein, warum?«  
Sie blickte ihn nur fragend an. Kori verstand es einfach nicht. Er hatte weder die Lust noch die Zeit, es ihr zu erklären. Das konnte Roy erledigen. Er kniff sich in den Nasenrücken und seufzte.   
»Was willst du?«  
»Kane hat vorhin mit einem Mann die Stadt verlassen. Du wolltest ja, dass ich auf ihn aufpasse.«  
Eigentlich hatte er Roy und sie auf Kane angesetzt, weil er dem Frieden nicht traute. Sein Assassine war nie krank gewesen, seit er ihn kannte. Derart abgelenkt, dass er nicht einmal die schief sitzende Krawatte bemerkte ...   
»Was für ein Kerl?«  
»Er trug ein weißes Gewand mit einem roten Kreuz drauf. Roy verfolgt die beiden.«  
Das klang verdächtig nach Azrael. Diese Pestbeule auf zwei Beinen - er hatte gedacht, der Kerl war tot.   
»Ich komme«, zischte er, während er sich der Krawatte entledigte. Ein Job für Red Hood, der den Boden mit Azrael aufwischte. Es wurde sowieso Zeit, dem eine Lektion zu erteilen.


	23. Zukunftsmelodien [Tim/Kon]

Er bewunderte die Kents für viele Dinge. Sie nahmen Superman auf, ohne sich Gedanken darum zu machen, wer er war oder woher er kam. Beschützten das Kind und zogen es groß als wäre es ihr eigenes. Sie boten den Titans und der Justice League einen Rastplatz auf ihrer kleinen Farm. Ihre Freude über den noch so schrägsten Besuch von gutmütigen Aliens in der Gruppe, lockerte die allgemeine Beklemmung immer wieder auf.   
Für Martha Kent empfand er den größten Respekt, dass sie auch Conner aufnahm und ihn nicht für seine Herkunft verurteilte. Für sie war Superboy kein Abbild Lex Luthors. Kein Klon, der dazu geschaffen worden war, um Superman in die Schranken zu weisen. Er war für sie wie ein zweiter Sohn, den sie liebte und ihn mit einem Rezept für Pflaumenkuchen überraschte. Verfressen wie Conner war, sagte er zu einer Mahlzeit nicht nein.  
»Willst du ihn ganz allein essen«, fragte er mit einem Seitenblick auf den Kuchen, der auf Conners Bauch lag und darauf wartete, von dieser Welt zu scheiden.   
»Eigentlich schon. Die Nacht hat mich ziemlich ausgelaugt.«  
Eher die Tätigkeiten, denen sie in der Nacht nachgegangen waren. Von denen er hoffte, die Kents hätten nicht allzu viel mitbekommen. Sein Freund lachte über die Röte in seinem Gesicht, die seine Gedanken sicher verriet.  
»Sie sind taktvoll, wie Superman es immer sagt. Sie würden es dir nie unter die Nase reiben, Tim.«  
»Aber dir?«  
»Oh ja, wenn du weg bist.«  
Mit einem Grinsen stopfte sich Conner den Kuchen in den Mund und lehnte sich zufrieden zurück.   
»Mach dir keine Gedanken. Solange ich glücklich bin, sind sie das auch.«   
»Bist du das denn?«  
»Ich lebe. Liebe meinen besten Freund und der liebt mich. Wenn du mich fragst, bin ich der glücklichste halbkryptonische Klon auf Erden.«  
»Du bist der Einzige«, erinnerte er ihn, lächelte Conner dennoch an. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass Superboy offen über seine Gefühle sprach. Dass er über seine Herkunft einen Ton sagte, war nocht seltener.   
»Du brauchst auch nur einen für den Rest deines Lebens.«  
Worte wie diese überraschten ihn noch mehr. Wer ein Leben wie sie führte, sollte keine Zukunftspläne schmieden. Die Ereignisse hatten bewiesen, dass die meisten aufgegeben werden mussten, weil man im Kampf starb.   
»Con ...«  
»Sag nichts, Tim.«  
Conner Kent legte den Kopf auf seinen Schoß, schmiegte das Gesicht gegen den rauen Stoff der Jeans und murmelte: »Lass mich einfach nur davon träumen, ja?«  
»Okay.«  
Es war nicht nur Superboy, der sich eine solche Zukunft vorstellte, wie es schien. Martha Kent schaute von der Küchentür herein. Sie lächelte ihn an und er konnte nicht anders als es zu erwidern. Er gab sich für diesen Moment dem Wunsch hin, dass es auch Realität werden würde, was sich Conner vorstellte.


	24. Leben [Kon/Tim/(Jason)]

Beerdigungen waren ein Graus für ihn. Die Letzte, die er besucht hatte, war die seines Vaters gewesen und er hoffte, dass es bis aufs Weiteres zu den Letzten gehörte. Ihre Welt jedoch steckte voller Gefahren. Der Tod war allgegenwärtig.   
Er erwartete keinen großen Andrang, schließlich tolierte die Justice League Kane lediglich ohne ihn als Mitglied zu sehen. An Grab standen Bruce, Dick und Damian etwas abseits von Jason. Ein schlichter Stein aus Marmor wies auf die letzte Ruhestätte hin. Entgegen seiner Erwartung hatte Jason nicht darauf bestanden, die Lazarus Grube zu benutzen. Sein ›Bruder‹ harrte allein mit seinen Erinnerungen aus und er fühlte mit ihm.  
»Ich weiß, du magst mich nicht, aber ich hatte mir gewünscht, dass ihr beide eure Ruhe findet.«  
Seit er als Robin an Batmans Seite kämpfte und auch Kane näher kennenlernte, wusste er um die bedingungslose Liebe des Assassinen zu Jason. Die Leere in ihm war immer schon zum Greifen nahe gewesen. So wie sie Jason Todd jetzt umgab. Dieser sah ihn kurz von der Seite an, ehe er wie gebannt auf die Erde zu seinen Füßen schaute.   
»Das habe ich auch gehofft.«  
Er fühlte, dass etwas in der Luft lag und hielt Jason an der Hand zurück, als sich ihre Wege trennen sollten. Normalerweise vermieden sie Blick- und Körperkontakt. Ihre Vergangenheit sprach dafür Bände, wie gut das war. Jetzt starrten sie einander an als hinge ihr Leben davon ab.  
»Tu es nicht.«  
»Warum nicht? Nenn mir einen guten Grund dafür.«  
Jason stritt erst gar nicht ab, was er bereits plante. Das schmerzte. Noch viel mehr die Gewissheit, dass er ihn nicht gehen lassen durfte, weil er es nicht wollte.   
»Weil Bruce ...«  
»Komm mir nicht mit Bruce, Tim.«  
Die Hand umfasste er stärker, während er sich etwas überlegte. Jay wusste, wann er log. Es musste die Wahrheit sein.   
»Für Kane.« Die Antwort war so einfach. »Gib nicht auf - seinetwegen. Er hat für dich auch weitergelebt. So schwer es ihm fiel, er hat weitergemacht.«  
Einen Wimpernschlag glaubte er etwas in Jason Todds Augen zu sehen. Der Moment gehörte so schnell der Vergangenheit, dass er es sich auch hätte einbilden können. Nur das Gefühl eines Händedrucks blieb ihm und er schaute seine leere Hand sogar noch an, als Jason längst fort war.

»Tim?«  
»Ja?«  
An Conners Körper geschmiegt lag er auf der Seite und schaute an die Wand - ganz in Gedanken versunken. Er würde lügen, wenn er sich sagte, er hätte diese Nacht seinen Freund nicht ausgenutzt, um das seltsame Gefühl in der Brust loszuwerden. Er hätte Conner wegschicken sollen.   
»Was ist los?«  
»Ich mache mir Sorgen um Jason«, erklärte er wahrheitsgemäß, ohne sich umzudrehen. Er fühlte auch so, dass Conner von ihm abrückte und das Licht anschaltete. Damit sich der Robin nicht verstecken konnte - außer hinter dem geübten Pokerface. Zu Conner war er immer ehrlich gewesen. Da gab es keine Lügen. Er wollte nichts vor seinem Freund verheimlichen.   
»Jason«, fragte der, als sie sich ansahen und er merkte Conner an, wie sehr er auf der Hut war. Die Titans mochten den zweiten Robin nicht. Auf gewisse Art sogar verständlich, nur heute störte es ihn.  
»Kane ist gestorben. Du weißt sicher, was das bedeutet.«   
»Ja, aber ...«  
Da gab es kein Aber.  
»Es ist in etwa so als würdest du, und daran will ich nicht denken müssen.«  
»Du würdest nie so wie der sein, wenn es mich nicht mehr gäbe.«   
Er würde versinken in seinem Schmerz, wie in einem riesigen Meer aus Leere. Jason würde ihn verstehen. Sie säßen im gleichen Boot. Beide starben vor sich hin im tiefen Wasser aus Depressionen, Selbstmordgedanken und dem unauslöschbaren Hass auf das Schicksal.   
»Ich liebe dich, Conner.«  
»Ich dich auch«, erwiderte sein Freund leise, bedeckte seine Stirn mit Küssen, »und du bist keine Sekunde wie er. Vertrau mir.«  
Das würde sich zeigen, aber er schlang lediglich die Arme um Conner und küsste dessen Schulter. 

Jahre später öffnete er auf der Farm der Kents die Dose, in der sich die Asche seines besten Freundes befand. Conner, Superboy, war allerdings noch viel mehr gewesen. Ihm blieb zu hoffen, dass er ihm gezeigt hatte, wie viel er ihm bedeutete.   
»Hört es irgendwann auf zu schmerzen?«  
Hinter ihm hörte er Schritte, bis der Geruch nach Zigarettenrauch direkt neben ihm in der Luft hing. An der Lederjacke des Red Hood hatte der Zahn der Zeit genagt. Sie stand dem Besitzer immer noch wie angegossen.   
»Keine Ahnung. Die Ewigkeit ist verdammt lang.«  
»Wie geht es dir? Du hast dich lang nicht sehen lassen.«  
Es wunderte ihn, dass er sich ausgerechnet in Kansas aufhielt. Sie hatten sich nie ausstehen können.   
»Weil ich weiß, wie es ist und was es mit einem anstellt. Außerdem hast du dich um mich kümmern wollen.«  
»Das stimmt. Du wolltest nicht.«  
Blinzelnd schaute er hinunter auf seine Hand, die Jason fest umfasst hielt und drückte. Ein Halt, stilles Einvernehmen - genau das, was er in diesem Moment brauchte.   
»Tut mir leid, dass ich so lang gebraucht hab.«  
»Und Kane?«  
»Und Superboy?«  
Er hatte verstanden. Tief atmete er ein und aus, ehe er die Dose verschloss. Erinnerungen blieben. Sie waren ein Teil von ihnen.   
»Sind unvergessen auf ewig.«


End file.
